Olives and Emeralds
by Weskette
Summary: It's never been easy, but everything seems to be getting worse. Kim's feeling the pressure, but she's not going to break. Until she does. Not even a new friendship with an old enemy can stop things. But maybe they can smooth the process.
1. Prologue

**Olives and Emeralds**

_Prologue_

Her body was never found. They found blood, though, enough to know she hadn't survived. There were scraps of red hair clinging to the sharp end of the dock. Hand prints showed how she had tried to pull herself up, how she had struggled to survive, to return to her family. But a final bloody imprint showed how she had lost strength before falling into the water.

It was a tragedy.

Her family didn't know how to handle it. They had no body, nothing but a few strands of hair and a lot of blood. Three weeks were taken to dredge the river, and still there was no sign of what was left of their daughter.

Thousands of people went into mourning, all of whom she had effected in some way. Ron Stoppable, her sidekick, was one. Once the long time boyfriend of the red-headed hero, he was hit hard, to a point where he could barely function for almost a month after her death. He avoided others and became very estranged from those he knew.

Even the villains she had faced seem to commit half-hearted crimes now that she was gone. Some stopped altogether, finding it wasn't quite worth it without her around. They even showed up to her funeral, some of them. The entire place was packed with hero and villain alike, despite the heavy rain that poured.

No one seemed to notice a woman standing to the side, face blocked by her umbrella. A black dress hugged her frame, green straps garnishing her shoulders. No joy graced her features, only a grim frown. Her brilliant green eyes were trained on the casket. Inside rested a set of clothes, a kimmunicator, and a few small trinkets. No body had been found, the woman knew. Unlike everyone else, though, this woman knew where the body was. It was her only solace.


	2. It's Gotta Start Somewhere

**And here we go.**

* * *

**Olives and Emeralds**

_Chapter One:_

_It's Gotta Start Somewhere_

**Months earlier**

Kim Possible was only a few months from turning twenty, but she already had the world on her shoulders. After saving the world multiple times, she was a hero and celebrity. Paparazzi showed up outside her house often and follow her to her work or when she went out to eat. It was tiring, as tiring as the small stream of people that ran up to her while she was out grocery shopping. They asked for her autograph, for a picture with her, or anything else they could think of. It was an exhaustive way to live.

Kim's apartment was a small one on the edge of town, not far from Ron's. She had insisted he get his own to avoid the cameras trained on hers. He came over often though to spend time with her, and their dates were usually enjoyable, when they had time. Missions and college filled her time.

Kim's best friend, Monique, no longer lived in Middleton. She had moved to a fashion school in New York City after graduation, shortly after ending up in Paris. She still visited from time to time, when she could, and texted her red-headed friend as often as she could, though she was busy with work and school.

Kim, for the most part was kept from feeling lonely; still stressed, but not lonely.

Time to time, she'd get a call from GJ about her old rival, the super-thief Shego. GJ always found reasons to lay blame for some robbery or other on Shego's shoulders. Kim would then be forced to call the she-devil up and ask to meet somewhere. The first time it had happened, Shego had laughed into the phone at the request. The woman had then asked if it was Kim's way of asking her on a date. Kim had blushed a bit in reply, wondering if Shego knew more about the hero's sexuality than most. The hero had then told her what happened, to which Shego had replied with a huff. They met up later, Kim finding out whether Shego had been the thief or not. Shego had an alibi, a completely valid one at that, and Kim believed it. The ex-villainess was thankful for Kim getting GJ off her back, but didn't say any more than that.

For Kim, it was odd to interact with the green-themed woman without sparring with her. She missed the rush she used to get from someone so evenly matched. Sometimes she considered calling Shego up to ask for a sparring match, but she felt it would be an odd thing to ask of a former rival.

Kim's parents, along with her little brothers, still lived in the house where she had grown up. She went over often for dinner, sometimes stringing Ron along.

Despite having a fairly decent home life, Kim was stressed to no end. The pressure of her life as a hero was slowly overcoming her; from the fighting, to the paparazzi, right down to her relationship with Ron.

What very few people knew about Kim was that she was not sexually attracted to men. She was fine with romantic relationships, such as her long-term one with Ron, but she was not at all interested in sleeping with a man. Including Ron. Her eyes lingered over the woman she saw but absolutely no interest went into the men. Monique, who had a much stronger knowledge about these things, had explained a hell of a lot to her about different sexualities. Monique was pansexual and didn't much care about race or gender or religion when it came to who she fell for. Through Monique's long and confusing explanations, Kim had found herself to be panromantic and homosexual. She was fine with romance with anyone, similar to how Monique was fine with relationships with anyone, as long as the feelings were real. She'd even be okay with kissing them. But, when it came to sex, Kim only found interest in women. There was a distinct lack of desire on Kim's part when she saw anything about a man that would usually get a woman hot and bothered. Women drew her attention though, something she had kept hidden from Ron. She felt guilty about hiding it, but had to. It would hurt Ron too much. He might even believe there was something wrong with him.

Stress from their relationship had been born of the guilt and of the many times that Kim had denied any advances he made. Innuendo made her uncomfortable. She felt like a coward for hiding it, but she couldn't hurt Ron like that. More than once, she had started to tell him, but chickened out at the last moment with the excuse "I'm not in the mood". He respected her though, and she loved him for it.

Kim returned home to her apartment, dodging around the paparazzi and ignoring any of their called questions. Most asked about her latest mission or her relationship status, but there was one quick call of "meeting up with that green chick again?"

"Great," she thought, "They found out about that."

She pushed her way through them, deciding that she needed to find an apartment building with a doorman. Maybe that would help.

"Hello?" she called out, wondering if her blonde boyfriend had decided to stop over. He had the key and did end up there at times before she did. Only her own voice echoed back at her. "Home alone."

_Beep-beep-bedeep._

She sighed and let out a quiet swear. Pulling out her kimmunicator, she addressed Wade. "What's the sitch?"

"Hey, Kim. We've got a robbery downtown," the boy informed.

She turned back towards the door. "Where is it?"

"Museum on main. I don't recognize the crook, but it's best if you get down there fast."

* * *

"Oh, sweetie, I wish you'd stay still," her mother spoke, pressing the warm cloth onto her daughter's back.

Kim gritted her teeth. "I'm trying, mom. It hurts." She was laying on her stomach on the couch in her parent's living room. Her back had a large cut across it, moving diagonally from her left shoulder to her right hip.

"Maybe you should cut down on the amount of missions you're taking, Kimmie-cub," her father chimed in. He was sitting where he could hold her hand but stay out of the way of his wife's work.

Kim remained silent. She wanted nothing more than to just stop everything and hide from the world. Her missions had become smaller and smaller jobs, and it was getting increasingly rare for any of her old high school villains to pop up. The larger villains didn't seem as dangerous, their heists being more for monetary gain than hurting anyone. Kim wanted to leave her hero life behind and just be normal.

Normal would be nice.

"This is going to take a while to heal," her mom admitted as she applied butterfly bandages. "No missions for the week, okay?"

Kim nodded, squeezing her father's hand as pain shot through her back at her mother's touch. "Okay, mom."

Her mother pulled the young woman's shirt back down and helped her sit up. "Now, do you want some food? I'm about to start dinner."

Kim shrugged, but winced as she pulled at her wound. Dinner with the family sounded pretty good. It was either that, or heating up leftovers back at her apartment. "Sure, I'll stay." She stood up and yawned.

"Sweetheart, maybe you should take a nap. I can wake you when dinner is done," the brain surgeon offered. "You seem pretty tired." The hero nodded, rubbing her eyes. She was guided back down to the couch. She curled up, hit with exhaustion. Her father pulled a blanket over her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Her dream was dark and appeared to be riddled with holes. Fabric covered the floor and the walls, torn and singed. She looked down to see her feet trapped in the material. It shifted beneath her, pulling her down. Looking ahead, she spotted solid ground. A soft light fell on that one bit of safety, urging her out of the darkness. With the persistence she always had, she attempted a step towards the stable ground. She fell farther into the cloth. Each step betrayed sank to her hips, then her waist, arms reaching for the only thing that could hold her up. Up to her neck now, she could only hope to reach it with one final step._

_She went under._

Kim woke with a start on the couch at her parents. Night had fallen according to her view out the window. She swung her feet over the side, producing a crackle. She looked under her feet to find a note. "Kimmie-cub," she read out loud. "Thought you needed some sleep, so we let you. Spaghetti in the microwave. Love, Mom & Dad." Kim smiled a bit, brushing her messy hair from her eyes.

She stumbled into the kitchen and started up the microwave. The clock read that it was a little past one. Kim could hardly believe she had slept so long. She still felt exhausted, but her hunger was a little more important..

She sat down at the table with her plate and yawned before tucking into her food. Her mom's spaghetti was one of her favourite dishes and enjoying the dish helped her relax a bit.

Once finished, she wandered to the window. Her car was still parked out front, but she didn't plan on using it until the morning. It was too late to head home, especially with how tired she was. Instead, she took care of her dishes and curled back up on the couch. She could've returned to her old room, or even the guest room, which was closer, but it was easier just to get to the couch.

Sleep didn't return to her as easily as it had visited her earlier, so she lay awake for a while and stared out at the dark living room. Her mind wandered. It started where it usually did, with her work. Her missions had increased in frequency since high school. Global Justice paid her, but she didn't exactly work for them. She was a freelance agent, or so they called her. She was close to cutting it off with them entirely and going back to Wade as her only source of knowledge. He was better at it anyway.

Ron was accompanying her on fewer and fewer missions. He had cooking classes to attend, as well as the basics that were needed for college. Kim was taking classes online, when she could. Any empty days she had were immediately filled by classes. She hadn't gone out on a date with Ron in some time because of classes. She wanted to make some time as soon as she could so she could de-stress some. Time with him helped make things better.

She loved him and hoped that the issue she was having sex wise could be resolved. She still felt guilty over it, that she wasn't comfortable having sex with a man. But at the same time, she wasn't sure why she was guilty. It was her body, her urges, and her genetics. She wasn't able to change her genetics. She was perfectly fine not having sex, but Ron had tried innuendo multiple times to no avail. She just couldn't do it. She had thought about enduring it for his sake, but she just shuddered at the thought of it. It made her uncomfortable even thinking about it.

It wasn't as if she didn't get sexual urges. Oh no, that certainly wasn't it. The right woman could get her hot and bothered. Hell, there had been plenty of women that drew her eye, sometimes whether she liked it or not. The catsuit had been pretty snug on Shego those times they had fought and, even while in combat, Kim had found the time to appreciate the other woman's body.

"Shit," Kim muttered aloud, pulling her head under the blanket. She had been slowly training herself not to immediately link sex to Shego, or the other way around. It always happened when she was lost in thought. It would either go; missions, to the "old days", to Shego, to sex, or it would go; Ron, to sex problems, to sex, to Shego. The green tinted woman was an addictive thought when it came down to it. She was Kim's "trigger" as it were. Kim had realized she was attracted to women because of the villainess. "Shit, shit, shit." Kim's solution to the thoughts were one of two things: one she wasn't about to do on her parent's couch, the other was simple. Distraction.

She steered her thoughts to movies. She had her favourites on DVD at her apartment. Avengers, both Thor movies, all the Iron Man ones… Even Captain America, despite her slight dislike of the hero. Her favourite heroes were Black Widow and Hulk. Black Widow was talented and Kim knew all the moves the Russian hero did. She was still practicing with some, but she'd get the hang of it, like she usually did. Now Hulk, he was great. Despite the anger issues, Bruce was a great character and his interactions with the others were perfect. Kim didn't even mind his green colour scheme, not when one of her favourite women had the same colour.. on so... often...

"Sonovabitch," Kim hissed, forgetting not to swear. Her thoughts were back to Shego. If she had to think of a hot woman, couldn't it be someone else? Scarlett Johansson. Analeigh Tipton. Mackenzie Davis. Three very attractive women that she wouldn't mind meeting with. Or flirting with. Or more.

"I am so messed up," Kim groaned, shoving her face into the couch pillow. She turned to the side and looked out the window from her spot, continuing her thoughts on her favourite actresses.

Her eyelids grew heavy though, and she slowly dropped into sleep.

* * *

_Beep-beep-bedeep._

Kim sighed and closed her laptop. Picking up her kimmunicator, she addressed Wade. "What's up? I've got a paper due."

"Sorry, Kim," the younger boy answered. "I've got a transmission coming in from GJ. They need you for something."

"Patch them through."

The video went blank for a moment only to come up with Dr. Director's face. "Ah, Kim. We need you to check to make sure Shego is still inactive. We've got another robbery in Europe that's a little too close to her MO. Jewels, mostly, too." She had the attitude in her voice that Kim had grown used to lately. The woman had developed a tone with Kim as the redhead was under her command longer.

Kim sighed. "When did it happen?"

"An hour ago."

"I'll find her."

The screen returned to Wade. "Need any help finding her?" the boy asked.

The hero shook her head. "No need. I've got her cell number." She hung up on Wade and dialed for her ex-arch-enemy. She was surprised when the woman answered after only one ring.

"What's up, Kimmie?" came the familiar tone of the fierce woman. It was nonchalant and easy going. Surprising enough to hear from her, but Kim wasn't complaining.

"Not much," Kim responded. "Listen, Shego, I got a call-"

"And Betty thinks I'm stealing again. Yeah, no."

"Sorry, she wants me to check in. Any chance we could meet up? Same place as last time?"

Shego huffed. "Yeah. Meet you in an hour, Princess?"

"Spankin'. See ya."

"Right back atcha, Cupcake."

The call ended. Kim couldn't help but be surprised at how they interacted now. Once upon a time, they wouldn't have been able to talk without it being witty banter, chock full of insults. The nicknames were still there, but it was more of a comfort to hear than a distraction.

Kim slipped her laptop into its case and headed out. She pulled her hood up to avoid the paparazzi and made for her car.

The last time she had met up with Shego was at a little cafe about forty minutes out of Middleton. Kim hadn't asked where the green skinned woman lived, but with her actually agreeing to meet up, Kim was willing to make the drive.

_Beep-beep-bedeep._

Kim grabbed her kimmunicator. "Hey, Ron," she said with a smile when she saw who it was.

He grinned. "Ah, my lovely lady. How's it hanging?"

She shrugged. "I'm pretty good. You?"

"I'm wondering if I can have a date with m'lady tonight."

She frowned. "Sorry, babe. GJ has got me working. I'll be gone for a few hours. Tomorrow?"

Ron's expression was disappointment, but he gave her half a smile anyway. "Any chance you need the Ron man for this mission?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Shego never really liked you. Taking you along probably wouldn't help much."

"They're sending you to her again?" He threw up his hands. "Aw, come on!"

Kim gave him a sympathetic smile. "We can go for a date tomorrow, once I finish my essay, okay? Right now, I've got to go meet the She-Hulk."

"She-Hulk? You gotta get me an autogra- oh, wait, you mean Shego. Whoops." He frowned. "Okay. Tomorrow. See you, babe." He hung up.

She started the car.

Kim arrived at the cafe a little under an hour later. Shego was no where to be found, so Kim snagged a table in the corner and set up her laptop. She ordered herself a tea and, with a leap of faith, ordered Shego a cup of hot chocolate; or cocoa-moo, as the ex-villain had once called it (Drakken's influence, no doubt). Kim hoped it might put the woman at ease. Maybe they could be friends by the end of the day.

Until Shego arrived, though, Kim needed to work on her paper. It was a study of ancient cultures and their religions for her minor in anthropology.

Kim set her notes on her lap. She had already gone over the Zulu religion, but wanted to double check her work before moving on.

"Ooh, someone is a busy bee," came a familiar voice.

Kim looked up with a smile. "Hey, Shego."

* * *

**I've been writing this for a few weeks, so here's the first chapter. Pretty different from the prologue, but I suppose that's the point, innit? I've got big plans for this, just hoping I can finish it.**

**I'll do my best to update soon. I've got it written, I just want to double check everything. No big, really.**


	3. Much Ado About Shego

**And onward we go.**

* * *

**Olives and Emeralds**

_Chapter Two:_  
_Much Ado about Shego_

The woman wore a short sleeved button up that was forest green in colour. Her bottoms were a pair of jean shorts (Kim kept herself to only a glance at the woman's long legs).

Shego sat next to her, peeking at the computer and the notes. "Whatcha working on, Princess?"

Kim held up a piece of paper. "Anthropology. I've got a paper due Sunday." Shego switched to the seat across from Kim, curiosity sated. Kim motioned the cup that was before her. "I ordered you something, I hope you don't mind."

The ex-villain picked up the cup and glanced in. After quick deliberation, she took a sip. She seemed surprised. "Cocoa-?" She cut herself off, keeping from calling it cocoa-moo. _Damn, Drakken..._

Kim nodded, closing her laptop and setting her notes on top. "With a little bit of spice."

"How'd you know I like this?"

Kim wondered if she should bring up Shego's week at her house. She decided no. "Call it a guess."

Shego nodded and took another sip of her beverage. "So what does Betty say I stole this time?

"Jewels. In Europe. Which I know wasn't you. No way you got here from Europe in two hours." Kim shrugged.

The ex-villain smirked. "You must be the smartest one at GJ."

Kim felt herself blush a bit, but she played along. "I don't work for them, but both Wade and I help from time to time. I'm more like second smartest."

To Kim's delight, Shego laughed. "Wow, Kimmie. You're growing up. Nice to see you have a sense of humour."

"I've always had a sense of humour, Shego," the red head defended. "We were just on the wrong sides for you to see it."

"Yeah, yeah. So what've you been up to? Now that we've got the whole Global Idiocy out of the way, might as well catch up." She tapped her well manicured nails on the table, remnants of the smirk on her face. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"I haven't been up to much," Kim responded, smiling. "College, hero work, and family. Usual stuff for me, really."

"And the buffoon? Weren't you two dating or something?" Shego asked, hoping to appear nonchalant.

The hero nodded. "Yeah, he and I are still dating. Had to break a date with him to come here, though." She frowned for a moment but shook it away. "You?"

Shego put a hand to her chest. "Broke a date for me? Oh, Cupcake, I'm so flattered!" She laughed. "Anyway, I've been working. I test security systems for companies. They pay big. I have no need to steal jewels with how much money I have."

Kim raised her eyebrows. "They pay you to break in? Wow. Your dream job."

"I got paid to steal before, just this time it's legal. Doy." She rolled her eyes. "But yeah, that's m' job. That and make sarcastic comments to everyone I talk to, but I've yet to get paid for that, so..." She took a sip of her cocoa. "That's about it. Best part of the job is the hours. I choose when to do it and how long it takes. And lots a' free time."

"Lucky. I rarely get any free time."

Before Shego could respond, the kimmunicator went off with a loud beep-beep-bedeep. Kim sighed. Taking it out, she spoke. "Yeah, Wade?" But Wade wasn't there. "Oh, Dr. Director. What is it?"

"Have you contacted Shego yet? We had another break in about forty minutes ago not far from the first."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I have. She's right-"

"Hey, Betty!" Shego said with false happiness dripping from her lips as she moved into the camera's view.

The one-eyed woman scowled. "Shego. Kim, you're-"

Shego wrapped an arm around Kim, squishing their cheeks together. Kim felt her own heat up in a blush. "Kimmie and I have been talking for a while. Wonder how I got here all the way from Europe?" Her upbeat tone disappeared, as did her happy expression. "Because I know I am," she deadpanned, releasing Kim from her grip.

"Wait, so you didn't do it..."

"No, nope." She examined her nails as she spoke, a habit developed from long hours of doing nothing in Drakken's lab. "I've spent the last ten minutes with Pumpkin here and the hour before that driving here from my apartment. Even for me, it's hard to rob someone while doing that." She huffed, blowing a piece of hair from her face.

Dr. Director seemed to be thinking. After a moment, she voiced her final thought. "I'll be talking to you both later." The screen went dark.

Shego sighed. "Joy of joys… Princess, how can you stand her?"

Kim couldn't help but smirk. "Shego, I think I have a higher tolerance for those kind of things."

"You mean for stupidity, right? Because that's what it is. You're the princess, you should be waited on, not treated like that," the green hued woman spat harshly. "She can, at the very least, be polite." Shego made marks in her cup with her firm grip.

Kim set a hand on the woman's forearm. "Shego, it's fine. I'm used to it."

"But you shouldn't be." There were traces of fury in her voice, a hint of what the anger could be. Her hands sparked with green. The napkin on the table lit with green flame, and she put it out with a fist before it could be noticed by anyone but her companion at the table. "You're her agent and do things she could never do. You should be treated with respect for the danger you put yourself in." Shego's sentence ended in a growl, her cup suffering from her anger. She sighed. "Sorry, Kimmie. People like her piss me off. And to think I got here in such a good mood."

Kim couldn't help but be a little flattered that her ex-arch-nemesis was so angry about someone wronging her. The redhead wasn't sure what to reply though. "Why were you in a good mood?"

Shego looked up, locking in on the olive green in the redhead's eyes. "I was getting out of the house. I haven't had anything fun to do in a couple of weeks. I mean, work, yeah, but that's all controlled for the most part." She shrugged and tapped her nails on the table again, her hands having ceased sparking. "It felt good to go out and see a frien-" She shut herself up before finishing the word, eyes shooting away from the hero's.

Kim tilted her head to the side. "Do you consider us friends, Shego?" Her tone was curious, but not a drop of disdain was present.

Well shaped shoulders lifted themselves and fell once more. "No? Yes? I have no idea. I mean, we could be, couldn't we?" Her voice was low and filled with uncertainty. It was odd for anyone, let alone Kim, to hear such emotion from the green woman. "We aren't really on opposite sides anymore. We don't spar anymore, a bit of a pity- that was fun - and I'm on the "straight and narrow" now. Technically."

Kim realized her hand was still resting on the pale skin of the woman beside her. She moved it up to her companion's hand, halting the movement there. "Yeah. We can definitely be friends. Actually, that'd be pretty cool."

Shego grinned, wide and devilish. "I'm gonna have to take you clubbing, Kimmie."

"I'm only nineteen," the hero interjected. "I can't drink yet, not legally."

The ex-villainess rolled her eyes and waved a hand half-heartedly, as though shooing away bugs. "Yeah, yeah, Cupcake, I know. I said clubbing, not drinking. There are over-eighteen clubs you know." Her smirk returned to her face. "And I'm going to bring you to one."

Kim sighed, pulling her hand back to herself. "Fine, but I'm warning you, I usually don't have free nights."

"Mmm, I'll get you out at some point." She emptied her half crushed cup in one gulp. "I'm guessing tonight is no good? Don't bother replying, I know, I know. Your essay."

Kim gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I've got to get it finished." They sat in a comfortable silence, the redhead still nursing her drink. Her expression turned mischievous. "Hey. Shego?"

"What is it, Pumpkin?"

"Don't you know green is not a creative colour?"

Shego gave her a scowl. "Fuck you."

"Sorry, I'm taken."

Kim found out it was a very nice feeling to make the raven-haired beauty laugh.

* * *

Ron approached the door of his girlfriend's apartment confidently. He had a tux on and Rufus curled up safely in his pocket. His hair was combed, but it barely made a difference. A drop of Le Goop made it a bit neater, which was enough. He took a deep breath and knocked.

A few seconds later, a reply came from within. "Coming!" Kim answered the door. Her hair was a mess and she still wore her pajamas. "Ron, why are you in… OH." She swore. "Our date. Shit." His smile fell. "I'm sorry, I've been working on my paper all day." She bit her lip and frowned.

"Nah, it's okay, Kim! I mean, we can move it to next week…"

"No! Why… Why don't you come in and we can order a pizza and watch a movie?" She gave him a small, hopeful smile.

Ron couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I guess that could work."

"You look handsome," she informed as she stepped back to let him in.

"Why thank you. Just what the Ron man has gotta do for his lady."

Kim gestured for him to sit on the couch near where she had clearly been sitting. "I'll order a small pepperoni and a large Hawaiian?" she offered.

His face lit up. "You know me so well!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll make the next one longer, maybe by twice as much. There will be Shego in it as well, not to worry.**

**To be honest, I'm not a big fan of writing Ron. His character type is one I often struggle to like. I'll do my best to keep him in character, but I apologize if he ends up OOC.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


	4. A Hard Pill to Swallow

**To the anon commenting on Shego's skin colour: Shego is green, but a very light shade of it. This can be best seen in Stop Team Go and Car Alarm. When I say green skinned, I do mean the green-tinged colour that she is. The reason her skin looks "albino" white, as you said, is because we see it in clash with a deep green and black when she's in her outfit. It's our eyes playing tricks on us. If you put her skin colour beside a white piece of paper, you'll see the green.**

**Anyway, onward.**

* * *

**Olives and Emeralds**

_Chapter Three:_  
_A Hard Pill to Swallow_

Kim popped a movie in and sat down, one hand still on the keyboard to finish her essay. Ron leaned next against her, arm around her shoulders. She enjoyed dates like this. They got to be close and spend time together.

The movie was one of her favourites: Easy A. Olive was a great character and her actress was completely amazing. She could quote most of her favourite parts.

Relaxing with a movie, a boyfriend, and pizza was a great way to end the day. Or it would have been. At the end of the movie, Ron claimed Kim's lips. It started out well with her enjoying it as much as he did, but that ended when his hands began to trail up her sides, one going under the edge of her shirt. She caught them and broke the kiss.

"No, Ron," she dictated. Panic fluttered in her chest. _I should tell him, I really should... He deserves to know._ "I..." _Say it, Possible!_ "I'm not in the mood." _Shit._

He frowned. "Okay, KP..." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

She kissed his cheek. "C'mon. We should get to bed..."

The two moved to her bed and curled up there. She snuggled close, his warmth comforting.

She dreamt it again.

_All around her was burnt fabric. Her feet were covered in it and slowly sank. Once more she could only see one place of safety. The solid ground sat beneath the calm sunlight, flecked with green from passing through a tree just out of view. Kim steeled herself and pulled one foot up, taking a careful step. She sank almost immediately, cloth up to her knees. She struggled to move forward, slipping up to her waist. She fought the pull of the material, doing her best to reach the safety just ahead. She was up to her chest now, but still, she wasn't close enough. The burnt textiles covered nearly all of her only moments later and air drained from her lungs._

She woke.

It was morning, a bit late for her usual time to wake up.

Ron was close, nuzzling against her. His lips were on her neck. He was obviously trying his luck, hoping she would "be in the mood" today. She wasn't. At least, she wasn't for him.

She stopped him once more. "Ron..."

He pulled away and met her eyes with his sad brown ones. "Kim, I... I just wanna be with you."

She frowned and pulled away. Standing and crossing her arms, she faced him. "We need to talk." He seemed startled to hear the words. _Tell him, Kim, he deserves to know._

So she began. Slowly and carefully, she explained what she knew of sexualities. She explained the prefixes such as pan and a. She explained the difference between romantic and sexual. She watched the expressions on his face change in the slightest of ways until the drastic change hit with the word "homosexuality". She had to close her eyes to explain how she wasn't sexually attracted to men. She had to turn away when she elaborated on how she was okay with their relationship only if it didn't include sex.

"Ron... I'm sorry," she whispered finally. He stood up, trying to hold himself together. "I don't want us to break up, but if you aren't comfortable, I won't force the issue..."

He didn't look at her. "I... I don't think I... I'm not... I don't want..."

She turned away. "I understand." Tears sprang to her eyes when she heard the door close, cutting Ron from her. She grabbed her pandaroo and clutched it close, sobs starting up.

For the millionth time since high school, she wished she was normal. No hero work, no genius family, and a sexuality that was only about boys.

But she couldn't change her genetics.

No. But she could find a way to move on from Ron, no matter what it took.

* * *

Kim stretched down and grabbed her toes, keeping her leg straight. She held it for a moment before switching to the opposite leg. She stood and rolled her neck, following with her arms, pulling one to the side before changing to the other. She moved through the rest of her stretches, preparing her body for the workout it was about to receive.

No sooner had she adjusted the weight on the bench press then did she hear the fateful _b__eep-beep-bedeep_. She cussed a bit, shoulders slumping. She wasn't in a good mood.

She hadn't been for the entire week.

_Has it really been a week? Wow, this really does feel crappy. But I'm not going to think about him, I'm not going to dwell on it, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not._

"What's the sitch?" she asked Wade once the kimmunicator was out.

"Another incoming call from GJ," the boy informed. He could tell she wasn't very happy, but knew about the break-up. Earlier in the week, he had offered to talk to her if she needed it. She declined, declaring she was fine and if Ron wanted to talk, he'd have to go to her. Otherwise, she was pushing through on her own.

Kim huffed. "Don't they usually just forward my missions through you?"

The genius nodded. "Yeah. Unless they have certain parameters for you. Or if it's about a villain they take interest in."

"Patch it through," the hero grumbled.

Kim was suddenly looking at Dr. Director. She had expected a lower agent, seeing as the leader only addressed Kim personally when it had something to do with Shego. Was the green woman being blamed again? "Kim, I've got a project for you…"

"Why do I hear something extra hiding in that statement?"

"I need to get Shego on the job too."

The redhead's jaw dropped. "And how do you plan to do that? She hates Global Justice." _And I think I'm starting to see why._

Dr. Director took a deep breath. "We need you to convince her."

"Because that'll work so very well," she answered, sarcasm dripping from each word. "Good plan. Send in the girl who used to fight her at least once a week. That'll work."

"But it will," the woman insisted. "We sent agents to check her out the first time we thought she was stealing. She wouldn't talk to any of them. But she did talk to you. And she did again, just last week." Betty's face became stern, a no nonsense air springing up around her. "Do this for us. If you can get her to work with you, I'll send you the mission brief." It was obvious she wouldn't take no for an answer when she hung up, leaving Kim standing in a gym staring at a blank phone.

Kim shoved the phone into her pocket and bit back an insult.

It'd be pointless to call the green woman while in the gym, so she continued with her workout. She looked forward to the sore feeling her muscles would harbor the following day. It was comforting to know she had pushed herself to her limit, as hard as it could get as she got better. It was an amazing to be able to push herself through the minor inconveniences of sore muscles.

Her mind wandered to the unknown mission Dr. Director was dangling before her. A mysterious task that Kim apparently needed a fiery partner for. The redhead wasn't sure her new found friend would be up for it, but she could hope.

At the very least, it could serve as a distraction for the hero. She could use one. _Maybe I won't think about- No, no, no. I said I won't._

Maybe a decent mission would help clear her head.

Leaving the gym, Kim took out the kimmunicator. She dialled for Shego, but it went to voicemail. "Hey, Shego. Could you call me back? Talk to you later." She tucked away the device and got in her car.

Kim hoped Dr. Director wouldn't check in again too soon. The redhead really didn't want to have to listen to a lecture simply because the phone had gone unanswered.

Kim didn't feel like making her own lunch, so she headed for a fast food joint. She dodged away from Bueno Nacho, not wanting to face that can of worms, and instead entered the drive through at Wendy's. Some food was better than none.

She headed home after that, needing to work on her school work. Other than that, all that was left was to wait for Shego to call back.

* * *

_Beep-beep-bedeep._

_Beep-beep-bedeep._

Kim groaned, barely sitting up.

_Beep-beep-bedeep._

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "Gimme a second." She grabbed halfheartedly at the device, glancing at the time as she did. "Five o'clock? Already? Damn…" She managed to get her hand on her kimmunicator and answer, noticing it was a normal call, not the usual video. "Afternoon," she spoke into the phone, hiding a yawn.

"Well, hello to you too, Pumpkin."

"Mm, hey, Shego."

"You wanted me to call you back, so I have. What's up?" she asked. "Am I stealing again or something?"

"No," Kim informed, yawning this time. "Something else."

The smirk was apparent in the words. "Is this something what has you so tired? Or is little baby Kimmie just waking up from her nap, hm?"

Kim shrugged, despite knowing the woman couldn't see it. "No, I just fell asleep while working on something. And the thing I gotta tell you though… You aren't going to like it."

Shego groaned. "Might as well just say it then."

"Betty wants you on a mission." Kim cringed, never having heard so many swear words in the same statement, but she waited until they subsided. "She hasn't told me more than that really. I think you and I would be working on something together though."

Shego growled, then sighed._ I fucking hate Betty. Since when does she have the right to ask me to do anything? And using Kimmie to ask me. Why the fuck do I even care what she thinks? Because we used to fight? Because we used to be enemies? Because we're friends now? I guess one mission wouldn't be bad. But does Princess want my help?_ "Do you want me on this mission with you?"

Kim bit her lip. She had been solo on most of her missions as of late, even before R- (_Don't think about him_). It made missions harder and didn't keep her burden light. She could picture her and Shego working together, though it was a bit of a stretch. Back to back instead of face to face, movements in sync to help each other instead of hinder. It was actually something Kim could look forward to. She answered. "Yes." Silence overcame the other end of the call. "Shego? Are you still there?"

She heard another sigh and something mumbled that she couldn't understand, followed by, "Listen, Kimmie, I'm about fifteen outside of Middleton right not. You're home, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's your address?" Kim told her. "Alright, Cupcake, see you in twenty." She hung up.

Kim let out a growl of frustration. "Why is everyone hanging up on me today?" she yelled into her apartment. _Whatever_. Sitting up, she noticed she was still in her gym clothes. Shego would have to live with that. They weren't that different from her mission clothes, the only real difference being the length of the bottoms.

Kim stood and tidied up a bit. She tossed the garbage from her lunch and glanced around to ensure that nothing embarrassing was out to see. Family pictures on the walls, pile of movies by the TV (anything embarrassing there had already been tucked away), and her pandaroo sitting on the couch. Put the little creature away, or no? She decided no. The mismatched beast was comforting to have around, and she could take anything her raven haired friend could dish out.

Her papers littered the table and part of the couch, but that was an easy enough fix.

Soon enough, her apartment was neat and tidy. Enough.

_Beep-beep-bedeep._

She was getting sick of that sound fast. Maybe she'd have Wade change it.

She smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey, Mo!"

"Hey, girl, how's it going? You all good?" the dark skinned woman asked.

Kim could tell her friend was fishing, trying to get info on her post-breakup. "I'm good. You?"

"I can't complain. Just got back from a great shopping spree. Wish you had been here, GF."

"Sounds pretty fun," the redhead replied, smiling. "I'll have to go soon," she warned. "Shego is on her way here."

"Shego? Girl, you're pretty serious about this friendship." Monique bit her lip. "You aiming for more?"

Kim shook her head, but then shrugged. "I'm just looking for a friend right now, Mo. I mean, if it's more, then great, but I think I can handle a friendship better right now. Besides. Me and Shego? Awk-weird." She knew the tone was faked, barely hiding the stress. Her mind was still on Ron. "I just need a friend and surprisingly enough, she's my biggest chance for one."

Her friend frowned. She knew what her friend was trying to hide. "Ron still won't talk to you, will he?"

The hero looked away. "I don't care. Not yet, anyway. It hurts, but I can't afford to care." The words put a bad taste in her mouth, such a blatant lie. She gave a soft smile anyways, trying to console her friend. "I'll be fine, Mo."

There was silence for a few moments. Then Monique spoke. "Kim, I gotta ask something. You ever thought you and I coulda been a thing?"

Kim was a little surprised by the question, but knew it didn't contain anything more than curiosity. "I think that if we had both realized things earlier, or if I hadn't gotten together with Ron, we probably would've been pretty great together." She shrugged. "Don't you think?"

Monique smiled a bit, nodding. "Yeah, I think you summed it up pretty well there. But hey, you've got a chance to find some sweet lady over there now!"

The hero shook her head. "I don't need a chance with anyone, Mo. Not for a while yet."

"Sounds good, girl," the african-american answered, smiling at her friend. "De-stress a bit. Take a few weeks of break from hero work. No one will blame you."

"I can't. You know that."

"You'll be healthier if you do."

There was a knock at the door. "Oh look, a convenient arrival so I don't have to talk about that. Talk to you later, Monique." She was given a look, but heard a "bye, GF" before hanging up.

The redhead sighed. _As much as I'd love a break, I can't..._

Kim opened the door and found who she expected: Shego. The woman wore a pair of jeans that fit well on her legs and her shirt was a blood red t-shirt that read "Music, love, & sex". It was almost disorienting to see her in a colour other than green or black. Her hair was up in a ponytail, though the end still went down past her waist. "Hey, Pumpkin," she greeted, face expressing displeasure. She let her eyes flicker down the younger woman's form before returning to her eyes.

"Hi." Kim gestured inside. "Come on in."

Shego's bad mood was evident in her step. "So Betty wants me on a mission, and decided to use you to do it? Didn't have the ladyballs to just ask me?"

Kim shrugged. "She's not very good at people relations. Or knowing how to talk to you."

"No one is very good at that, Cupcake. Betty is lucky you're one of the few people I'll listen to before saying no," Shego spat. "Have they told you what the mission is?"

The hero frowned. "I didn't get anything more than an order to talk to you."

"Well, let's call her up. See if it's worth it," the green woman grumbled. She spotted the kimmunicator on the side table of the couch and snatched it up. A moment later, she had Wade's attention on the screen.

"Shego?" the boy said, surprised. "Where's Kim?"

She jerked a thumb in the direction of Kim. "Over there, now connect us to Betty, Nerlinger. Stat."

"Shego…" The hero gave her a look. "Wade isn't the one you're angry at. Mind being a little nicer, please?"

Emerald eyes sent daggers, but fell. _Why the hell do I actually listen to her?_ She sighed and looked back at Wade. "Fine. **Please** get Betty, Nerdlinger. Kimmie and I gotta talk to her."

"Okay…"

Shego paced as she waited. "Why are you so worked up?" Kim asked. She was standing with her arms crossed and her head tilted. She hadn't seen the woman this worked up since her brother's powers had been stolen and the Wegos had been missing. Even when fighting, Shego was calmer than this.

The older woman turned to Kim. "Global Justice has never done me any favours."

The kimmunicator lit up again, this time showing Dr. Director. "Ki-... Shego."

"Well, hello, Betty." It was more of a growl than a true greeting. "You better tell us about whatever mission you have before I agree. Any bullshit and I'll hang up."

"Us?"

The redhead moved into view beside Shego. "We're both here."

"So she'll work with us?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, cyclops," the ex-villain hissed. "And didn't you listen? I want to hear the details before I agree to help."

Dr. Director sighed. "You remember the robberies I mentioned last week?" They both nodded. "Well, none of our agents have been able to catch anyone. We've got the next place tracked down, but after the circumstances of the last heist, I thought it best to get an expert at jobs like it. That's you, Shego. But-"

"But you'd need someone to control me, once you got me aboard. If you did at all. So you made sure it was Princess here." Shego's accuracy only caused the slightest of slips from the one-eyed woman. Her hand twitched a bit, giving her away.

"We needed an official agent on th-"

"But I'm not one," Kim chimed in. "I'm freelance."

_Way to nail her, Kimmie!_ Shego smirked.

"We wanted someone we could trust and had the ability-"

"To control me? No one does."

Dr. Director scowled. "Do you want the job or not? You both will be paid."

"Where in Europe is it located?" Shego asked.

"France."

Shego tilted the video away from them and looked at Kim. She raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya think, Cupcake?"

"I'm for it if you are."

Shego gave her a grin before dropping it to face Dr. Director again. "Fine. But I have a few conditions."

"And they are?"

"One: I buy our plane tickets and rent our hotel room. If you send anyone to watch us, or if you do anything that betrays my sense of security, I'm out and I'll drag Kimmie with me, whether she wants to go or not." Kim jabbed her in the side, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Shego waved her off. "Two: the next time you want me on a mission, ask me first and don't send a friend after me. She's on my good side and you have only moved farther onto my bad. Three: treat us both with some goddamned respect. We're the ones doing the dirty work while you're sitting safe at some desk in the middle of nowhere. Four: You owe me a favour. Got it?"

Dr. Director sighed. "Fine. We need you in Paris within the next forty hours. Have Wade contact me when you're ready to get the information."

Shego hung up. "I hate her."

Kim crossed her arms and grinned. "So I'm on your good side, huh?"

"Keep that up and you won't be for long, got it, Pumpkin?"

* * *

**More Shego and Kim interaction, whoop.**

**There's gonna be some room for a couple "filler" chapters at some point, so if you have any ideas of what you want to see, be sure to tell me in a review. It wouldn't be guaranteed, but the ideas would help. **

**So what does everyone think so far?**


	5. By Chance and Choice

**Forward.**

* * *

**Olives and Emeralds**

_Chapter Four:_  
_By Chance and Choice_

Shego tossed the kimmunicator down and turned to Kim. "So what's up with you?"

"Pretty much the same as last week. I did ace that paper though."

Shego smirked. "Well, look at little goody two shoes Kimmie. She's gonna be a college graduate."

"It was no big. And I better graduate college. I want to get a decent job." Kim plopped down on the couch and was surprised by Shego doing the same not far from her. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Saving the world ain't a decent job anymore?" She crossed her legs, eyes resting on her host. "And why not? Might as well start this friend thing we've got going. What've you got in mind?"

Kim gestured to her leaning tower of DVD cases. "You can choose. I've seen them all, so whatever you pick is good with me." The redhead stood. "I'm going to put some pizza in the oven. That okay with you?"

Shego smirked. "An impromptu girl's night, huh, Princess?"

Kim shrugged, but smiled. "I'm your friend now, Shego. Girl's nights are mandatory. Besides, don't you have a long drive home? Food will do you good." She headed off into the small kitchen.

_True,_ Shego admitted to herself. _A two hour drive on an empty stomach would suck. And it's kinda hard to eat on a motorcycle._

The woman stood and moved to the movies. Her eyes examined the room though. There was a small assortment of shelves on the wall above the DVDs. Pictures of various family members filled their frames. An action shot of Kim and her nana fighting. Another of her brother's holding up a huge birthday card that read "Happy Birthday, Kim!" and a present the size of a small car behind them. Her family portrait. One frame lay face down though. Shego flipped it up to find a preschool version of Kim and a preschool version of Ron together at a playground. A glance showed her there were no other pictures of Ron anywhere. She quickly flipped the preschool picture back down and knelt by the movies.

_So the Buffoon broke up with you, eh, Kimmie?_ Shego found herself thinking. _I should kick his ass later… But you were too good for him anyway._

She glanced at the movies and grabbed the first that she recognized, a flick called Gone, about a woman trying to find her sister. She'd seen it before around the time it came out, but it wasn't bad, so why not?

Kim returned from the kitchen and collapsed on the couch. "Got one?" Shego held up the case. "Oh, that's a good one."

Shego popped the disc into the DVD player. On her return to the couch, she spotted the pandaroo. A smirk appeared on her face. "Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie. Are you sure you aren't five? Or a good friend of DNAmy?"

The redhead frowned and grabbed her stuffed pet. A light blush lit up her cheeks. "There is nothing wrong with me having a pandaroo."

"Yeah, yeah, Princess. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"My pandaroo does help me sleep at night, thank you very much. Keeps me warm and safe." She clutched it close to her chest.

_She's too cute for her own good._ "Little baby Kimmie and her pandaroo. Cute." She ensured her voice was filled with a sarcastic, teasing tone, not betraying the truth in her comment.

The hero rolled her eyes and turned her eyes from the previews to her friend. "So why were you outside of Middleton earlier?"

"Work," Shego replied. "There's this little lab that's had a few break in threats. They bought a new security system and wanted me to test it. I had to scope out the building before hand."

"Are you going to be able to do it?"

The woman snorted. "You'll have a tough time finding a place I can't break into, Cupcake. No where can be completely foolproof."

"What about Shego proof?" Kim suggested. "A big building covered in everything you hate, but one really great thing inside, past a bunch of traps."

"Oh please. I can tolerate anything."

"And," the redhead grinned as she spoke, "Drakken's monologues playing on loop the entire way."

The green themed woman shuddered. "Ugh, I can't believe you'd want me to suffer that. I don't think we can be friends if you keep saying stuff like that."

This caused another eye roll from the hero. "I never said I wished it on you. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. But it would make something Shego proof, am I right?"

The woman grumbled. "Not if there's something really great inside." She then swore. "Gotta buy plane tickets before we start the movie. Do you have a secure computer?" Kim pulled her laptop out from beneath the side table to the couch and handed it to her friend. "Any chance you can get your techie on the line? You can hit play, by the way." She gestured to the screen where the movie was waiting to start.

"It can wait. And sure, but why do you need him?" Kim grabbed her kimmunicator.

"Making sure Betty keeps her promise." Kim handed her the device, Wade now on the screen. "Hey, Nerdlinger. Could you monitor this transaction I'm making on Cupcake's computer?"

"Sure," the boy replied. "What am I looking for?"

"Make sure no one is watching besides you. I've don't want anyone but the company and us to know what I'm doing or where we're going. Same idea for the hotel room." She bit her lip as she found the website she wanted.

"Why the secrecy?"

"She... dislikes Global Justice," Kim chimed in.

"Dislike is an understatement, Pumpkin. I really don't need GJ finding anything else about me."

"You're in the clear. No one is looking in," the genius in the kimmunicator informed.

"Thanks, Wade," both women said at once. Their eyes met in surprise at the shared statement.

"You gonna be packed before we need to leave?" Shego asked Kim, eyes back on the screen.

"I've always got a suitcase ready. I need to since I'm on call twenty-four seven."

"Good."

"So why're you two going to Paris?"

Kim had forgotten Wade wasn't filled in. "Cyclops needs our help," Shego answered before Kim could. "Some thefts in the area. Apparently."

He seemed surprised. "You're working for GJ? Didn't you just say you hated them?"

Shego's eyes remained on the computer screen as she typed in her credit card number. "Kimmie wanted me on the job, Nerdlinger. I'm not doing this for the one-eyed she-bitch, I'm doing this for Kim." The ex-villainess ignored the fact her statement could be interpreted to hold more than she wanted others to see. She could feel Kim's eyes on her, trying to dig as much information as she could from only vision. _Not gonna read my thoughts, Pumpkin._ She could practically feel the questions Kim wasn't asking.

"But why?" came Wade's voice. Shego was surprised it hadn't come from her redheaded friend.

"My business. Not yours." She finished her transaction on the site. "All done. Thanks for keeping the site clear." She hung up before any more questions could be asked. "Alright, Princess, movie time."

The air between them seemed full to burst. Kim gave furtive glances in her guest's direction, wanting to ask, but refraining to. From what redhead could tell, there was no real reason Shego should be swayed by her. They had been enemies, fighting weekly, bruising each other and spitting insults. Only a year ago or so had they even stopped fighting. A week since they had become friends. There wasn't any sufficient reason Kim could think of.

"So why haven't you asked?" Shego's voice startled the hero.

"I didn't plan on asking."

She smirked. "Kimmie, I can hear you not asking from over here."

"If you wanted to tell me, you would. Or will. Either way, it's your choice." _I don't want to ruin whatever friendship we've got going by being nosy. I'll just be happy with it for now._

Shego was surprised by Kim's understanding. She wasn't pushy, she wasn't trying to pry. Shego let out a low whisper. "Thanks, Cupcake."

The raven haired woman found it hard to concentrate on the movie after that. Her mind was on the friendship she had somehow managed to forge. Kim was a goody-two-shoes, a hero, an icon. It shouldn't have been a surprise to know how accepting the younger woman was. But even so, the ex-villainess was surprised at how Kim treated her despite their rough history. Without question, Kim had accepted her after her admission that she believed they could be friends. They had talked at the cafe, joked even. _I can't believe she wants me on a mission._ That had been the biggest surprise yet. It didn't stop there. The spontaneous girl's night was something Kim had initiated. Shego hadn't participated in anything close to a real girl's night since before the comet hit.

Once upon a time, Shego had been a part of a small group of girls during high school. They were all freshmen. At fourteen, she was the wanted girl in school. Smart, pretty, rich. Sure, she came with a biting wit, but many seemed to think it worth befriending her. Her four closest friends were from four different backgrounds, four different financial situations, and four different states of mind. She was the fifth and added yet more diversity to the group. They would get together in their free time and hang out. They had met together only the day before the comet hit.

They never looked at her the same again. When her skin changed, they left her. When her hands glowed, they shunned her. They had completely abandoned her. Out of anger, Shego erased their names from her mind and forgot them as far as she could. They were only faces.

Kim's acceptance was important. It always had been. She wasn't like them and from what Shego could tell, never would be. Even when fighting, there never seemed to be any issue with how the green woman looked.

So if Kim wanted Shego on a mission every once in a while, she'd be there. Sure, she might be annoyed by it, but she'd help Kim when the redhead admitted she wanted help. As long as Global Justice left her alone, everything would be fine.

Shego never saw the end of the movie. Instead, she slipped into sleep, barely having noticed she had been tired at all.

After the end of the movie, Kim turned off the TV and grabbed an extra blanket from her room. She returned to her living room and placed it over the sleeping woman at the end of her couch. _She deserves some rest._

A glance at the clock showed her it was a while before nine, but she decided to head to bed anyway. They were in for a long day tomorrow.

* * *

"I don't see how this MO is anything like yours. The guy left behind clues and there's not a single plasma burn. I think Dr. Director was just pushing to connect it to you," Kim stated as she looked over the reports Wade had sent. "You're a much better thief than this."

"Aw, such a flirt, aren't you, Kimmie?" Shego collapsed on the couch, looking around the hotel room. There were two beds a few feet from each other. They both faced a tv that had yet to be turned on. A couch was off to the side. A small kitchen was tucked into a nook just inside the door. The door to the bathroom was on the wall across from the couch. "So," the older woman continued. "What's this person been taking?"

"Jewels, mostly. Broke into a lab, but didn't take anything. Next hit is, from what GJ has guessed, is going to be later this week at a museum. It's newly opened and there's some sort of gala in a couple days and- shit." The redhead groaned.

"What's wrong, Princess? You swore, I might have a heart attack."

_Ignoring the sarcasm._ "They want us to go to the gala."

Shego sneered. "Ugh. Why do we need to do that? I thought we'd just do whatever it is you'd typically do when you wanted to get to something before me."

"To see the place before hand, maybe. Useful enough, I guess." She frowned.

The raven-haired woman caught the expression. "What, don't like the idea? I'm right there with you."

"It's not that." Kim made a face and sighed. "I don't have a single thing to wear. At all. I only brought the stuff I use for missions." She shoved the kimmunicator back in her pocket. "I certainly don't have anything black tie formal."

_Oh God, her pout is adorable. Shit._

Shego waved a hand. "You worry too much, Cupcake. They won't be looking at an under-dressed redhead, they'll be looking at the green chick who used to hurt people for money."

Kim huffed. "Wade has something you can use so you won't be green," she explained. "I've used it once or twice. It's in my suitcase. That still leaves me without a dress. And you too, if I'm not mistaken."

_A device for covering green skin? I'll have to ask about that later…_ Shego stood up and rolled her shoulders. "You're mistaken." She moved to her suitcase and unzipped it. She didn't pull out a dress, but a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts: her pajamas. She looked at the younger woman. "I'm rich, Kimmie. I can go shopping tomorrow and have a dress by the gala." Her expression became predatory, knowing she had something Kim needed. "You know, I could help you out. If you ask."

Kim stared at her, almost not believing what she was saying. "Oh no. You paid for the plane tickets. I'm not going to ask you to buy me a dress."

"Well, I know I'm going to love seeing you go in your mission clothes. It won't draw any attention at all," she drawled, sarcasm thick in her voice. She stepped closer to the redhead. "C'mon, Pumpkin. Just ask. It's just a dress."

Olive eyes glared at her. "I don't want to be in your debt."

"Oh, get over it. It's a dress. You can pay me back, if you really want to." She was only a few inches from Kim now. "I promise I won't hold it over you."

Kim sighed. _I don't have anyone who owes me a favour nearby… I'll pay her back, I guess._ "Fine. I geu-"

"Hold up, Princess. I've got one single condition." Her smirk showed her power over that moment.

Kim groaned. "What?"

"I get to choose your dress."

* * *

**So, I've got about 10k written up after this point. I can't wait for it to be read. Things are gonna happen soon, but not exactly what you might think.**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**


	6. Rose-coloured Memories

**So there are going to be huge hints towards what my headcanon of Shego's original, pre-comet look is in this chapter. I've thought about it a lot and I really enjoy how I've made her. I even changed her colours via photoshop to see if it really would work.**

**Plus I really like how I ended this chapter.**

**Keep moving forward.**

* * *

_Chapter Five:_  
_Rose-coloured Memories_

A scream echoed through the halls. Only moments later was it cut short. Above the noise's source, a window separated it from two sets of eyes.

"Results?" came a voice.

"Test subject has expired, sir. Minimal transformation on extremities. Five percent improvement in crystallization, subject lasted two percent longer than previous attempts."

"Make it ten percent or more next time for both."

"Yes, sir."

The figure moved away from the window. "We'll have this soon enough."

Down below, the noise's source, a man now dead, was removed from the room. His skin was hard and clear in some places, bloody and torn in others. His eyes seemed to be gone, but close examination revealed that they were translucent, like crystal.

His body was dropped into a pile of others like him.

* * *

"Ooh, look at this one…" Shego pulled out a dress and held it out for Kim to see. It was a deep, forest green colour with one strap on the left side. A gold design branched out from the opposite side, like cracks in ice. It was short, above the knees.

"For you or me?" Kim grumbled.

"Oh cheer up, Kimmie. Whatever I choose for you, it'll make you look even better than you usually do," the ex-villainess deadpanned. A faint blush appeared on the hero's cheeks at the compliment. "I know exactly where to go. C'mon."

Shego led the way from the shop. The singular reason she had brought them there in the first place was to fake Kim out a bit. In truth, Shego had plans to bring Kim to an old family friend of hers. The woman was amazing with dresses and any other kind of clothing.

Kim followed Shego through the streets of Paris until they were in front of a small shop. Kim, despite her few years of French, could only get the just that it was a designer store. Without hesitation, Shego entered, so the redhead followed.

Kim glanced around the store. There was colour everywhere in the form of dresses and shirts. _How does Shego know about this place?_

The ex-villainess approached the counter. "Francesca est ici?"

_She speaks better French than I do, that's for sure,_ Kim thought. _French class really didn't help much, especially with Ron always-_ She shut the thought down.

Before the woman could reply, there was a voice from the back of the store. "Susanna, où est le tissu bleu? Je vous jure qu'il était ici!" Shego smiled upon hearing the voice. A woman emerged from the back. She was fairly tall, and a bit thickly built. She was on the older side, wrinkles on her face. Brown hair was tied up on her head and a bright blue dress graced her curves. She approached the girl at the counter, presumably Susanna. Whatever sentence had been brewing in her mind vanished upon seeing Shego. "Sh-" she began, only to be cut off.

"Elle me connaît par mon autre nom." Shego dipped her head towards Kim.

"Shego, ma chère!" The woman pulled her in and kissed both cheeks before submitting her to a tight hug. It startled Kim to see such action towards Shego. "It is so good to see you!" The woman moved to hold Shego at arm's length. "You look divine! Your mother would be so proud of how you've grown. You have her face, ma chère, so beautiful." Shego was still smiling, though there was a sadness to it. The woman's eyes took full notice of Kim. "And who's this?"

Kim gave her a friendly smile. "I'm Kim Possible. Nice to meet you."

"The hero, no?" The woman's eyes slipped down Kim's figure before going back up to meet Shego's. "She's a tantalizing little bite, isn't she?"

Colour rose to the green woman's cheeks. "It's not like that, Frannie. We've got a job together." Kim's cheeks turned pink as she realized what the woman had been suggesting. Shego sighed and looked at Kim. "Kimmie, this is Francesca, an old friend of my mother's."

"But I go by Frannie. Now," she turned back to Shego. "Ma chère, what is it you need?"

"I was hoping you could help us both find a dress," Shego admitted. "We were rushed here and didn't have a chance to bring anything more than essentials from home. We need something fit for a formal party work is making us attend. I'll pay top dollar."

Frannie's eyes lit up. "Pay? I would never make you pay! You are like a daughter to me, no? And your friend gets a dress free of charge too." She gave Kim a wink. "Any friend of Shego's is a friend of mine."

It had been a long time since Shego had been treated in such a way. She was used to her brother's annoying form of family, but Frannie was the only one left who treated her like she was a daughter and a sister. Frannie was like an aunt to her and had seen her grow up, though it had been a few years since seeing each other. The last time they had was at the funeral of her mother.

Shego smiled at the old woman. "Thanks, Frannie."

"It is no problem!" the woman declared. "And the dresses, they will be magnifique!"

She led the pair into the back, bringing them to a smaller room that seemed to be used for designing the dresses.

Frannie turned to Kim. "Now, I wish to start with you. You are cute, with your heart shaped face and your lovely red hair. You make boys and girls all over fall for you, no? Mon loup, you will look ravishing, I assure you!" She nudged the girl towards a small platform that was raised a bit above the ground. "Up there. Remove your shirt and pants, if you please?" She then hurried from the room, leaving the nineteen year old confused and a bit embarrassed.

Kim stepped up onto the platform and then gave a nervous look to Shego. "Uh, Shego, I..."

"Don't worry, Cupcake. I'll step out of the room," Shego informed, smirk appearing. "Call me when you're comfortable with me coming back." _Though I wouldn't really mind seeing her like that._

She wandered around the rest of the shop, examining what Frannie had.

Shego had fond memories of the shop. Often had her mother brought her there whenever they were in France. Many of her favourite childhood memories took place with both her mother and Frannie nearby.

_"Mama?"_

_"Next room, Bunny." __She moved on, finding her mother by a set of mirrors. A deep blue dress rested on her body, stretching out over her baby bump and falling down to her knees. The woman's dark skin appeared darker from her week in the sun. A mess of thick ebony hair fell down her back, something her daughter was envious of. A smile appeared on her lips at the sight of her daughter. "There's my funny Bunny."_

_The little girl sighed. "Mama... Why do ya' call me that?"_

_Her mother smiled and offered the girl her hand. "Because when you were little, you used to love the bouncer we had for you when you were little. You never wanted to leave it."_

_The five year old sighed again but looked up at her mother. "You look pretty, Mama."_

_"Doesn't she though?" Frannie had entered from the other side of the room. "So, ma fifille, what do you want the baby to be?"_

_"A girl!" The child placed a hand on her mother's stomach. "I want a little sister to play with. Henry and Melvin are annoying. She's gonna be cute and look more like me and mama too. And she's gonna have a pretty name and I'm gonna teach her a bunch of stuff and she's gonna help me against my brothers." She patted her mother's stomach proudly. "We'll beat 'em up."_

_Frannie laughed. "And what if your mommy has more than one baby in her belly?"_

_The little girl's eyes went wide. "That can happen?"_

_A grin graced Frannie's lips. "Yes, it can, ma fifille."_

_"Frannie, do you really think-"_

_"Yes, I do." The designer moved closer. "Shannen, ma trésor, from what you've told me, you most certainly will have twins. You get exhausted so easily and, uh..." Her hands ghosted over Shannen's side, stopping just below her breast. "You've been more sensitive, no?"  
_

_Shannen bit her lip, one hand resting on her daughter's head, the other on Frannie's hand. "Pas en avant de ma fille."_

_Frannie smirked and moved her hand away before addressing the five year old. "Ma fifille, would you like to help me finish your mère's dress?"_

_The girl smiled. "Yes, please!"_

Shego laughed to herself. By the time Frannie had started calling her ma chère instead of ma fifille, Shego had guessed at how close her mother was to the designer. _Guess that's something else I got from mom,_ she mused.

It wasn't until a good half an hour later that Shego re-entered the room with her redhead friend. She couldn't quite see anything more than Frannie. The old woman stood directly between the two ex-rivals so neither could see the other. "Almost done with her, ma chère. Give us a moment."

As promised, a moment later Frannie stepped back, letting Shego get a good look at her temporary partner. She gulped. Kim wore a sleeveless dress that fell down to her ankles, a slit up the side showing a tantalizing amount of leg. Its deep purple colour played perfectly off of the redhead. And much to the thief's chagrin, every single centimetre of Kim's dress- every single centimetre of the hero's body had her aching to kiss the redhead. Shego could barely understand the sudden wave of desire; it wasn't enough to truly turn her on, but it was enough to inform her that it had a strong possibility to do so. The ex-villainess could just imagine bringing her hands down that body, finding the right spots, kissing what she could...

"Well?" Kim spoke, bringing Shego from her daydream. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful," the raven-haired woman answered before she could stop herself. _Stick to the script, girl._ She continued on, hoping to cover the slip-up. "You know, for a goody-two shoes who wouldn't know a good time if it grabbed her ass." _I wouldn't mind grabbing her ass and showing her a good time too... Shit. Where did these thoughts come from?_

Kim smiled ear to ear, surprised by the compliment. "Thanks, Shego."

Colour rose to the older woman's cheeks, but she quelled her thoughts and turned to Frannie. "So do I get a dress or what?"

The designer smiled. "Of course, ma chère. Yours is special." She disappeared into another, leaving the two women alone.

Shego's eyes returned to Kim. The redhead had stepped off the small platform and was examining herself in the mirror at the side of the room. The ex-villainess approached from behind, eyes travelling over the purple clad form before her. Her eyes met the olive green of Kim's a moment later, reflected in the mirror.

"You really do look great, Pumpkin," came the mumble.

Kim turned to her. She held a coy smirk on her lips. "And here I thought the infamous Shego was all sarcasm." A blush had nestled itself on Kim's cheeks.

Shego bit her lip, trying to convince herself to look away. "Don't tell a soul, Princess. Compliments from me are as rare as Dr. D having a good idea." _Why are we standing so close?_ Her head slipped forward a bit, wanting to press her lips to that of the redhead's. Kim's head had tilted back a bit, sensing what was about to happen; her eyes were still locked on the Shego's, but were only half open.

_What am I doing…?_

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger, but I have faith that exposed tree root will hold you all up for another week.**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	7. Silver and Gold

**This one is longer that my usual chapter length. Hopefully this length will be normal at some point, but that all depends.**

**Anyway, on we go.**

* * *

**Olives and Emeralds**

_Chapter Six  
__Silver and Gold_

Shego and Kim had only centimeters of space between them and it was slowly closing.

"I think you'll love this, ma chère," came the Frannie's voice, interrupting whatever had been about to happen. Shego spun away from the hero, coming to stand a few feet away by the time the old woman saw them.

Both had the simultaneous thought of _What the hell was that?_

Kim turned back to the mirror, blush now fierce enough to spread from her cheeks down her neck and to her chest. _Freak out much?_ she asked herself. _It was probably all in my head. Hopefully. So **not** the drama._

Shego's mind was in about the same state. _It was nothing. It couldn't have been. She doesn't even like women. Right? Yeah._ She turned her attention away from that.

Frannie held up a dress. It had long sleeves, was made of a fabric that promised to cling to the wearer's body, and ended about mid thigh. Green covered the bottom and faded out as it moved upward, changing to black.

Shego's jaw was on the floor. "That… That was…"

"Your mother's?" The designer nodded. "I made this for her. Your build is a little different than hers, but I can alter it."

The thief took the dress in her hands, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. She smiled. "She wore this to our award ceremony when my brothers and I got that thing from Go City…"

"And now you'll wear it where you need to go, yes?"

"Definitely."

Frannie turned to Kim. "Mon loup, there's a room right over there where you can change back."

Kim nodded and moved towards the room. She had forced her blush back, trying to appear calm and collected.

_Did that really happen?_ she pondered as she pulled off her dress. _I mean, even if she swings that way, it's not like she's attracted to me. Even if she was, I'm really not ready for another relationship. I mean, Ron…_ She sighed. _I need someone to talk to. Where's Monique when I need h- Paris! She's in Paris! I'm in Paris!_

Once Kim had dressed, she grabbed for her kimmunicator as she hung the dress over her arm. She sent a text to Monique, asking for her to call when she had a chance.

Kim returned to find Shego in her dress and Frannie working to alter it. _Damn, she looks good._

"How does it look on me?" the ex-villainess asked, a smirk on her lips.

"Stunning," the redhead replied. She watched the smirk turn softer at the compliment, feeling it to be a small victory.

Frannie chimed in. "She looks just like her mère."

_Beep-beep-bedeep._

"Oh, sorry," Kim spoke, taking out the kimmunicator. She noticed who it was. "Monique!"

"Hey, GF! What's up?"

"Hold on a sec, Mo." The redhead looked up at Shego and Frannie. "I'm gonna step out and take this, okay?" Her ex-rival gave her a nod. Kim stepped out of the room and smiled at her friend on the phone. "Okay, I'm all good."

"So why did you want me to call? Something up?" the women at the other end of the call inquired.

Kim grinned. "I bet you can't guess where I am." She leaned back against the wall. Shego and Frannie's voices echoed into the small hallway, but it did nothing to disrupt the audio of the caller.

"Girl, I'm gonna need clues. Who's there with you?"

"Shego and a family friend of hers, Frannie."

Monique's face showed her surprise. "Shego? Okay, any guesses I coulda had just flew out the window. You gotta tell me. No guesses."

Kim rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Fine. I'm in Paris."

The woman's face lit up and she let out a happy squeal. "Girl, we gotta meet up! Where- Wait, why are you in Paris with Shego?"

Kim laughed. "Nevermind that now. It's no big. How about I tell you once we meet up?"

"Deal. Can you be at Le Select in ten minutes?"

"I should be able to. I'll call you back if I can't."

They hung up.

Kim returned to Shego and Frannie. Frannie was adjusting the sleeves of the dress as the raven-haired woman chatted with her. "How's Fashionista?"

"She's excited I'm in Paris."

"Gonna go see her at some point?" Shego's eyes met her younger friend's in the reflection.

"Actually, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I went to see her now and met up with you again once you were done here." She gave the older woman her best puppy dog pout to add to her side of the request.

_Shit. That's more than I can handle._ "Ugh, okay, go ahead. Just put that away." Kim dropped the pout and grinned. "I'll text you when I'm done, kay there, Kimmie?"

"'Spankin'! See you later, Shego!"

Kim disappeared from the room, leaving Shego with Frannie. The old woman was attempting to hide a chuckle, but it wasn't really working. "What are you snickering at?" Shego asked her.

"She had you, how you say, wrapped around her little finger?"

The green woman huffed. "She did not. Why wouldn't I be okay with her going to see her friend?"

Frannie simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

"KP, girl!" Monique squealed.

"Mo, I've missed you so much!" Kim moved forward to hug her friend, ecstatic to see her.

Monique grinned as she returned the tight hug. "Same here, girlfriend. It's been too long." They parted and took seats at the small table outside Le Select. "So how's it going? Surviving with the green eyed monster?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Shego isn't that bad. She just helped me get my hands on a dress."

"Yeah, yeah- Wait." Monique gave her a look. "By get your hands on a dress, do you mean pick up a lady or actually get a dress?"

A very bland "did you really just say that" look appeared on the hero's face. "Get a dress. I already told you I'm not quite comfortable with dating anyone right now."

Monique rolled her eyes. "Best way to feel better is to get back out there."

"Aren't you more interested in the dress? Come on, it's fashion. Looks amazing too." Monique's eyes lit up and she allowed Kim to describe it to her. Kim mentioned how even Shego thought it looked good, though she left out the almost-kiss that she was convinced had been all in her head.

"Girl, I gotta see it sometime! Where'd green girl bring you anyway?"

"She has an old family friend in the area who's a designer." Kim bit her lip, trying to remember Frannie's full name. "Francesca B… uh, Bis…"

"Francesca Bisette?" Monique squealed. "Oh, I'm a huge fan of hers! And it is so hard to get a dress of hers, so I envy you."

"You can borrow it sometime, if you want."

Monique shook her head before leaning her chin on her hand. "Kim, I'm a little more, uh, endowed than you. And I don't like binding, so I won't fit in your dress." She crossed her legs and gave Kim a bit of a smug look.

Kim blushed a bit. "That's not my fault." Kim's expression changed to one of sorrow. "Monique, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Kim frowned and picked at her nail for a moment. She tried to force her words out, but they hid from her. She took a deep breath and spoke them anyway. "Has Ron said anything to you?"

An apologetic and worried look appeared on Monique's face. "No, baby girl, he hasn't. He still not talking to you?"

Kim shook her head. "I emailed him just before getting on the plane. Texted too. He opened email that night, but he hasn't replied and… I really want my best friend back." She took a shaky breath. "In the email, I told him how I'd be out of town for the week but I wanted to see him to talk when I got back."

"He'll come around," Monique assured, patting her friend's arm. "Right now he's still hurting 'cause the girl of his dreams needs a girl of her dreams. But he'll get over it and realize you're still his best friend." She gave Kim a sympathetic smile. "Now let me order you something. They've got a pastry here that's amazing."

* * *

"So, ma chère, can I ask you something?" Frannie didn't wait for a yes or no. "Why were the two of you blushing so much when I returned from getting your dress?" The designer had a smirk on her face that told how she knew something had happened, though she wasn't sure what.

Shego gulped and faced the mirror. "No reason..."

Frannie gave her a look as she adjusted a sleeve of the dress. "Ne pas mentir à moi, ma chère."

"I'm not lying, okay? There was no reason for me to want to kiss her. No reason to get that close to doing it..." Shego blushed again, angry with herself. If it had anyone else who asked, they wouldn't get an answer. Frannie was different. She was family.

"You like her then?"

"Apparently. At least, that's what the last ten minutes have determined. It's… fucking ridiculous" She growled and watched her hand light with her plasma. She put it out a moment later. "I've always thought she was attractive, but never really thought farther than that."

"Don't swear, sweet. It's beneath you. And you could ask her out," the old woman suggested as she took a step away to examine her work. She mumbled "belle" under her breath.

Shego shook her head. "She's straight. She's gotta be. I'm not making a fool of myself by asking her on a date."

"If you don't try, you won't know."

"I've only thought of her this way for all of ten minutes. I'll get over it."

"If you say so." The old woman sighed. "Your dress is finished. You look belle, ma chère. Very beautiful. Just like your mother."

Shego examined herself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, accentuating her curves and showing just the right amount of leg. She couldn't help but glare at her skin; it was the one thing keeping her from truly looking like her beloved parent. _Green. Sometimes I hate green. Well, I'd like it better if I weren't green. Stupid comet. Stupid tree house. Stupid brothers._

"You should get a hold of Kim, no? Meet up with her and her friend once you've changed clothes."

Shego begrudgingly agreed, thoughts a whirl with her mother, her skin, and her redheaded friend. She texted Kim to let the younger woman know she was just about finished. Throwing her clothes back on, she folded up the dress. By the time she was finished, Kim had texted back. _"Cool! Bet the dress looks amazing on you. I'll have to see it tomorrow. Also, I told Monique about Frannie and apparently she's a big fan. Would it be okay if we introduce them?"_

_"Sure,"_ Shego replied back. _"Should be fine. See you in a few?"_

_"Yup!"_

Shego shoved her phone into her pocket and found Frannie picking up from the day's prior activities. "Hey, Frannie? Kimmie is bringing her friend to meet you. I'm guessing it's because she's a designer too."

The old woman nodded and smiled. "Sounds fun."

* * *

Shego rolled her shoulders, appreciating the hot water hitting her shoulders. The day had been decent. After meeting up with Kim and Monique, the four of them had gone out for a late lunch. Frannie had hit it off with the younger fashionista. It had actually been a nice experience to be out with friends. Sure, Monique seemed a little uneasy around her, but Kim and Frannie were fine. Monique had promised to show up at their hotel the next day, though, to help the two women get ready.

Shego had enjoyed herself. Well, besides that whole "almost kissing Kimmie" incident. _Didn't affect me at all… Nope. I'm never gonna think of her like that again. Ever. Not gonna wonder how her lips taste or how soft they probably are... Or how much I'd love to feel her against me, whether it was just to cuddle or more... Shit._ The woman sighed. _Yeah, Shego, think about your old rival while you're in the shower, that's a great thing to do._

She took her time washing, mind dodging around the topic of Kim. It was weird to think about how they had been fighting a little over a year ago but now they were sharing a hotel room in Paris to stop some two-bit thief. She had read up on the reports right after Kim had. It would be easy enough to stop the guy. Or girl.

Shego turned off the water and wrung out her hair. A bit of heat in her plasma saw to drying it. She stood facing the mirror, eyes searching her own body. No marks showed themselves despite her years of fighting. The only scars her body had retained were on her back and out of her sight. But they weren't out of her mind.

She reached over her shoulder to touch the marks that started there. She knew there was a network of them across her as though her skin had cracked from the force of the blow she had suffered.

_This is why you need to get these stupid thoughts about Kim out of your head, _she told herself._ She gave you these. She won't see you that way. Ever._

The woman sighed and pulled on her clothes. The scars now hidden, she returned to the main room of their rented area.

Kim was laying on her back, head and hair off the edge of the bed. The remote lay beside her and the tv was on. Shego recognized the show immediately. "Oh, hell no. There is no fucking way we're watching Pals."

The redhead gave her an upside-down smirk. "I'm the one with the remote."

"Not for long, Princess."

Sensing the challenge issued in those words, Kim rolled off the bed, taking the remote with her. "Bring it."

Shego grinned. Without a second thought, she leapt at the Kim. Her first blow was blocked and she was nearly hit by a well contained roundhouse to the side. Her hands lit as she retaliated, though there was little heat to the glow. She was going for flashy, not painful. She dodged behind Kim, forcing the redhead spin around.

"Been a while, hasn't it, Cupcake?"

"Too long."

Kim landed a blow on her friend's ribs but it distracted her sufficiently for Shego to knock the legs out from under her. The hero fell back, the upper half of her body landing on the bed. She barely had a moment before Shego was above her, hand reaching for the remote. Kim kept it just out of her reach as she pulled her legs in before flipping the raven-haired woman off her.

Shego landed opposite Kim on the other side of the bed. She huffed.

Kim sat up and turned to face her. Her lips were turned up into a grin, and her cheeks were flushed from the activity. "Here," she spoke, handing the remote to her older friend. "Pals is over anyway." Shego glanced at the tv to find end credits rolling. The hero stood. "I'm gonna get in the shower. Not feeling too moopy about losing, are you?" She giggled and dodged into the bathroom as a small bolt of plasma flew her way.

Shego sighed. Her heart was still beating fast from their all too short activity. She fell back on the bed again and the brief euphoria started to wear off. _Damn, Kimmie… We're doing that again. We are definitely doing that again. Shit, I forgot how much fun that is._ Shego bit her lip. _Gotta love that rush._

Eventually she moved to her bed and flipped the tv to a new channel. She still couldn't believe she was sharing a hotel room with her former rival, let alone had just had a completely friendly sparring match over the remote.

A thought entered Shego's mind. _Why does Kimmie wanna be friends with me? Hm, you'll have to be questioned, Princess._

Shego trained her attention on the tv, filing away the question. She was watching another sitcom, but one she found infinitely better than the dreaded Pals. It was some odd show where a man had to raise his bastard child conceived from a one night stand. He lived with his brother and friend and his mother lived nearby. Or, as far as she could tell that was the basis. She only ever paid attention to half the plot, finding herself annoyed with the main character. His brother, though, was worth watching.

Kim emerged from the bathroom sometime later. She wore the loose t-shirt and sweatpants she had worn as pajamas the previous night and was using a towel to dry her hair as she headed for the her suitcase. A glance at the tv informed her to her ex-rivals choice of viewing. "Really, Shego? Baby Daddy? How is that better than Pals?"

"Well," the thief growled. "I wasn't stuck in it with three idiots who thought moopy was a good word and that the seventh time was the charm. Fucking hated that." Her eyes moved back to the screen. "Besides. I only really watch this for a couple of the characters." She bit her lip and gestured to the screen. "Do you see that guy? He's like seven feet tall and pure muscle. I mean, damn."

Kim looked at the man her friend was speaking of. She shrugged. "Doesn't really do it for me."

Shego raised her eyebrows, then shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I've seen the kind of guy you like. Slim and stupid."

Kim rolled her eyes as she took her hairbrush from her bag. She didn't bother to inform the other woman why the man didn't meet her standards. She did, however, put on a mischievous grin as an idea popped into her head. "You know who's pretty muscle-y and tall? And is someone I know for a fact he's totally into you? Motor Ed."

Shego's eyes went wide and she cringed. "Oh, that is disgusting." She shuddered. "Cupcake, never say that again. Ever. God, I feel like I'm gonna throw up." She made a face, trying to get that image out of her mind. The woman turned her eyes on Kim. "I'm never going to be able to watch this again, thanks. Not even for the chick. Pretty cute, even though I'm not really into blondes." She thought of Motor Ed again. "And really,** incredibly** not into some blondes."

Kim sat on the edge of Shego's bed. She was chuckling a bit as she began to brush through her hair. "So what exactly is your type, hm?"

The green skinned woman smirked. She scooted a bit closer to Kim and placed a finger under the redhead's chin. A blush appeared almost instantly. "My type is whoever the hell I want, Kimmie."

Kim refused to break eye contact. She was just as stubborn as the woman toying with her was and was determined to win. Shego's predatory gaze met the hero's olive green glare.

_She's not gonna win this, she is not going to win this,_ Kim repeated in her mind. But all at once, she was all too aware how close Shego's face was too hers. _Oh God, she's won._

Kim broke away. "Oh, I forgot. The device so you can blend in." She practically leapt away from the situation, leaving Shego a bit disappointed. Shego let out a small "hmph" but watched the younger woman dig through the pale blue suitcase she had brought along. "Here it is! The sub-rosa." Kim pulled a small silver bracelet out from a pocket. She grinned up at her older friend. "Since folks here to an absurd degree seem fixated on your verdigris, would it be alright by you if this de-green-ified you?"

Shego let out a huff. "I choose to ignore that reference. And that's it? Not very impressive."

The hero rolled her eyes. Instead of defending it with words, she simply slipped it on. The nineteen year old pressed her thumb to the bracelet on the inside of her wrist. She rotated it clockwise until she heard a click. Shego gasped. What had once been fiery orange hair was suddenly an inky black. Kim appeared smug, but simply moved her thumb to a new spot on the bracelet. After a moment, olive eyes turned a bright crystal blue. Still not done, the hero slipped a finger beneath the edge of the bracelet and circled back around. Her skin lightened a few shades, turning her almost ivory.

"How do I look?"

Shego was surprised to hear Kim's voice from the seemingly unknown woman before her. "Wow," was all she could get out. She cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. "I think you look better as a redhead though, Princess. Pale russian doesn't work for you."

Kim smiled as she brushed a finger down the back of the bracelet. She automatically reverted to her original colours. With a tug, the bracelet was off her wrist. "Here. You don't have to use those colours. Turn your thumb to change it, same places I did. Clockwise for darker hair, but that won't help you; different place, same concept for the eyes. Counter-clockwise on the inside to change skin tone lighter, clockwise for darker."

Shego slipped the bracelet on. All at once a horrible nervousness appeared in her head, making her dizzy. She gulped, staring at the device sitting on her wrist. She gave only a glance at Kim before heading to the bathroom mirror.

* * *

**So I'm kinda nervous to show my headcanon for what Shego looked like pre-comet. But I stand by it one hundred percent. But that'll be in the next chapter, along with abuse of various common objects that end up in Shego's way.**

**Oh, I forgot to mention. I got a puppy a couple weeks back. This is relevant because of the dear thing's name. She's a chocolate lab/pointer and originally, I wanted her name to be Marni as a reference to Repo! the Genetic Opera. But, my aunt, who's holding the pup for me until I move out, refused to call her that. So she's Kim. Well, Kimmie. She's very sweet and smart and loves my sister's pitbulls, Tank and Saphira. She's about five months old and a rescue dog. She was shot too, and had to have surgery to fix her leg. Said leg now has a metal plate in it. She's my robo-puppy.  
**

**Thank you for reading! I look forward to any reviews.**


	8. Those Who Matter

**So here we are again, at the beginning of another chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven:_  
_Those Who Matter_

Moving to the mirror, Shego stared in as she placed her thumb on the bracelet. Two clicks changed her eyes into a deep caramel brown.

Kim watched from the door, wondering why her friend was so affected. She didn't speak, only observed. _Brown eyes, hm? I wonder why she chose that colour..._

Shego slid a finger beneath the bracelet and watched in the mirror as her skin lost its green hue. It darkened to a warm peach colour, but she didn't hesitate to continue.

Kim watched as a new person came into being before her. Skin a light umber, eyes a deep brown... Kim wasn't sure why, but it looked perfect on the woman. She seemed like just another person that could be passed during the day, but at the same time, she was exotic. She wasn't as dark as Wade or Monique, but it was clear she could have a slice of her genetics from an African-American parent. Kim's eyes kept searching over the woman before her, trying to comprehend how this was the same woman who she had sparred with only an hour before. "Shego..."

Caramel eyes snapped over to her. "No! No, don't... Don't call me that." Her voice cracked. She shook her head, eyes wide. "Sh... Sharren. Call me Sharren, when I look like this." She took a deep, shaky breath. "It's not my real name," came the explanation. "But it's close enough..." Her eyes returned to the mirror, trying to comprehend what she saw.

"You look beautiful," Kim whispered.

Shego- Sharren let out a small, disbelieving laugh. "This is what I used to look like. Before the comet, before the testing... I used to look like my mom, Kimmie. I used to look like this." She pressed her palms against her eyes.

_Testing? What testing?_ "It uses the same kind of system my battlesuit does in stealth mode," Kim explained in a quiet voice. "Holograms and a sort of nano system. I don't know all the details..." Caramel eyes met olive. "If... If you press your palm against it, you can save this setting."

Sharren looked down at her wrist where the silver bracelet lay. _Do I want this? Do I want to see myself normal again? I can barely stand it now..._ Her grip on the sink began to crack the porcelain.

The decision was made for her. Kim stepped forward and pressed her lips to her friend's cheek at the same time she pressed her palm to the bracelet. She didn't step away until the bracelet let out a small ding. "You can keep that. Wade can always get me another, if I really need it."

Kim disappeared out the door, leaving the Shego standing before the mirror.

Kim sat down on her bed and found herself overwhelmed by the sudden influx of knowledge about her ex-rival. _I knew green wasn't her natural skin colour, but I didn't expect that... And Sharren, why that name?_ The hero collapsed back on the bed. _I really hope this doesn't change things between us for us, I really want this friendship thing to work. Does she feel like I pushed her to tell me all that? God, I hope not._

Shego emerged from the bathroom, her usual close-to-white green skin back. She had a gentle grip on the bracelet, which she slipped into her bag. Sparks of plasma flashed on her hands as she clenched them. Her jaw was set and tense. Sensing the brewing trouble, Kim sat up and grabbed the first thing in reach: the lamp off the side table. She handed it to the raven-haired woman who understood immediately.

Green plasma enveloped her hands and she closed them around the lamp. The poor thing stood no chance. Ash fell from beneath Shego's hands and landed on the carpet in a pile. It was over for the lighting fixture in seconds, cremation being its only option for disposal. Next came the phone. It snapped between the green woman's fingers before adding to the ash pile on the floor. An angry growl escaped Shego's lips and Kim handed her the last thing in reach: the crappy painting that hung on the wall. It didn't last much longer than its predecessors.

Shego closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Her hands were still aflame, showing her anger. W_hy the fuck would you tell her any of that? Why use mom's name? Why are you fucking befriending anyone? Especially little Miss Perfect?_ She heard Kim get off the bed. Her hand twitched when she felt a touch by her elbow. _She's… she's not going to. Who would?_ Kim's hand dropped down, just barely inside the glow. Without meaning to, Shego dropped the temperature of her plasma. _Why is she…?_

Kim ignored that she might be, literally and figuratively, burned by her next action. She refused to stop herself. Timidly, she slipped her hand into Shego's. Surprisingly enough for her, the plasma held only a gentle heat. She took a deep breath, focusing for a moment. The soft heat licked at her wrist like a flame, but left no marks. "Shego. You can trust me." The redhead could practically hear the gears grinding in her friend's head. _Seeing her old self… I didn't expect such a reaction. I really hope she's okay._

Tension remained in the woman's body, but slowly, her glow faded. She took a deep breath and stepped back. Kim released her hand. Shego's eyes opened and landed on the younger woman. "I... I'll be back later." With that, she fled the room and left the redhead alone.

Kim sighed, eyes on the door. "Well, I suppose that went well enough. For Shego..."

_Beep-beep-bedeep._

"What's up, Wade?" she spoke as she pulled out her kimmunicator.

"The sub-rosa sensed a spike in your body temperature. A hundred and one point six instead of your usual ninety-seven point nine." The boy was frowning. "You okay? No horrible fever?"

The redhead chuckled. "No, Wade. I'm perfectly fine." _Worried about Shego, but fine._ "Shego used the sub-rosa. She's hot. From the plasma, proba-" She cut off, noticing the genius was muffling a laugh. Noticing what she had said, she turned a bright red. "Wade! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

The boy guffawed before settling a bit. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Gotta watch how you talk Kim."

She raised an eyebrow. "Especially around a pubescent genius?"

Wade's cheeks darkened. "Anyway," he said, changing subjects. "How's Paris? Have any trouble yet?"

She shook her head. "Nothing yet. I did get to see Monique earlier. She'll be coming over tomorrow to hang out. And I met a friend of Shego's too." Kim shifted so she sat with her back against the pillows on the bed. "I got a great dress for the gala. Shego too."

"I can't believe they're making you go to that."

She shrugged. "If the crook thinks to strike then, we'll be ready. If not, then I get to dress fancy and hang out." Kim yawned and looked back at Wade.

"I've sent some micro cameras your way, to place around the exhibit. It's more than likely they'll wait a few days after the event. You going to be okay in Paris that long?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I'm having a lot of fun hanging out with Shego. Oh, also, I'm-letting-her-keep-the-sub-rosa," the woman added in quickly.

Wade gave her a confused look. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Kim? She could use it to steal again. A few clicks, and we don't even know what she looks like anymore."

Kim shook her head. "She won't use it for stealing. Trust me." Her mind wandered to Shannen, the alias Shego had chosen for her original look. The hero doubted the bracelet would be used for anything but that. "I trust Shego with it."

"I... I guess that's good enough for me, then." _I can always trace it, if I really need to,_ he thought. "You're tired. You should get some sleep."

She yawned again and gave him a smile. "You're right. Talk to you later, Wade." She hung up and put the kimmunicator on the side table. The young woman proceeded to curl up under her blanket and promptly fell asleep.

Far from the sleeping redhead, Shego stood rolling her shoulders. She was in the gym of the hotel, a feature she had ensured was there before renting the room. She hadn't bothered to change, but her clothes were comfortable enough. She stood before a punching bag, emotions still unchecked in her mind.

Anger. Anger was always the first thing she felt. It didn't matter if she was happy or sad, she was angry. She hated when anyone had an affect on her emotions. They were hers, no one elses. Why should Kim being so nice make her happy? Why the fuck was the damned goody two shoes treating her that way anyway?

With a low growl, Shego launched her attack on the punching bag. She hadn't bothered to bind her hands, but the pain from it just drove her on. The skin on her knuckles broke open, leaving bits of red on the shiny black surface. She didn't care.

With a thud, the punching bag hit the ground.

The woman sighed. She splayed her hands out, watching as green flared under the skin, fixing the damage she had done.

"Need some help with that?" came a voice.

She looked over to see a man with short cropped hair in a muscle shirt and gym shorts. The ex-villainess snorted. "Hell no." She stepped up to the fallen object and picked it up. _I may not have Hego's strength, but I can handle this much._ Shego placed it back up and cleaned off the little bit of blood she had left. She ignored the looks she received.

Shego sat hard on a bench. _Why is she so fucking accepting? Green or mixed race… Either way, she's a goody two shoes who doesn't care what I am. The only fucking person on the planet. Everyone else see's my skin and it's "shit, let's stay away from her". Kimmie sees someone like me and she just doesn't fucking care! It would be so much easier if she thought I was a freak… I guess… That, MAYBE I should thank her for that bracelet..._

Shego swore and visited a few of the other machines, burning off her excess energy.

After a while, she returned to the room.

"Kimmie-" she started. She cut off when she saw the hero curled up on her bed. A sigh escaped the taller woman. "Little baby Kimmie, asleep before ten." Shego proceeded to swear a bit. _I need to say it now, or I won't be able to._ She approached the side of the bed and bit her lip. The words had to fight to get out. "Thank you, Princess." The woman hesitated, but after a moment, she leaned down and kissed the hero's cheek.

Minutes later, she was far from the sleeping nineteen year old and in her own bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Kim set down a coffee on the end table by Shego's bed. She had brought up a bagel and some fruit for the woman too, as the breakfast down in the lobby was ending.

_Didn't think she'd sleep this late. Not like we have anything to do today, but still. Maybe she stayed out late after leaving last night._

The redhead set her own plate down on the counter before turning to face the couch in the side of the room separated from the beds. She pushed the small coffee table out of the way before sitting on the ground with her legs out in front of her. She started with basic stretches to loosen her up before moving to more complex ones. After a while, she felt eyes on her.

"Morning, Shego."

"Cupcake," the woman acknowledged. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem."

A comfortable silence settled over the two as Shego ate and Kim continued her exercises. All the tension from the night before was gone from what the two could tell. Any remaining tension was only in the thief's head and it was only with herself.

The silence was broken. "Your positioning is wrong," the ex-villainess commented.

Kim frowned. "What?"

Shego set down her plate and moved towards her friend. "Your posture for that stretch. It's wrong." She pressed a hand to the center of the redhead's back. "Straighten your back. And grab the sides of your foot when you lean forward." Kim followed her instructions, trying to ignore the feeling of green tinted hands ghosting over her back and arms. "There. It'll help you stretch a bit better."

"Thanks," the hero spoke as she smiled.

"So, when is Fashionista gonna be here?"

Kim switched stretches before answering. "About an hour. I'm warning you, she'll want to do our hair and pick our jewelry."

Shego huffed. "Teenagers."

"She's twenty."

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Pumpkin. Close enough." She yawned and glanced at the clock. "Damn, didn't mean to wake up so late." She cracked her knuckles and sat down on the couch with her plate in her lap. _Fruit, coffee, and a nice view of Kimmie…_ She didn't bother to chastise herself. Look but don't touch, that was what she'd go by. _As soon as I'm back in the states, I'm gonna go out and find a date. Hopefully. Hard to do with green skin... Maybe I'll use that bracelet._

Kim finished her exercises and grabbed her plate before sitting on the couch beside her ex-rival.

"So what're we doing until Monique is here?"

Kim shrugged. "I dunno. I think the hotel room is kinda small for us to spar again."

"We'll have to go down to the gym at some point while we're here. There's a sparring area. I don't think an hour is enough time for us to really get into it," Shego mentioned. _I still haven't asked why she's willing to be so buddy-buddy with me. Hm._ "So, Kimmie. Can I ask you something? Ah, too late, I'm gonna ask anyway." The redhead rolled her eyes, but didn't object. "Why were you so ready to be my friend? I mean, I've never been nice, exactly."

"That's not true." Shego blinked, surprised at Kim's response. "You have been nice. It all depended on the situation."

"Such as?"

The hero took a minute to think. After a minute spent with a look of contemplation on her face, she spoke. "When your brothers lost their powers and only you and I had any. Aviarius was shooting at me with those little energy blasts. I got hit and you tackled me out of the way before more damage could be done."

The taller woman shrugged. _That's a random moment to remember…_ "And? You were on my side. I had your back."

Kim huffed. "Fine. What about when Warmonga thought Drakken was "the great blue"? She was going to kill me. You stopped her. We weren't working together then."

"Kimmie," growled the ex-villainess. "If anyone is going to destroy you, it's me. Not some big, alien asshat or a pirate Drakken. You're mine, Pumpkin. I don't care if I'm, quote unquote, "_good_" for now or whatever. Whoever else tries to destroy you will have to answer to me."

Kim grinned wide. "So you're protective of me?"

Shego sneered. "Totally," came the sarcasm. "Vowing that I'd be the one to end you before anyone else definitely means I'm protective of you." She sighed. "And none of what you've said has really been an answer to my original question. Why do you wanna be my friend?"

Kim's face lost its playful demeanor. "Do you remember being a substitute at my school?" She seemed tentative about the subject, as though it might cause her friend to lash out at her.

"Yeah," came the simple reply. Shego didn't seem affected at all. "When I stayed with you because my brothers were evil."

The hero raised her eyebrows. "Are you okay talking about it? Because I wasn't sure if you would be. I know you and I have both had some issues with mind control. Or mood control. I mean, I felt really guilty after hitting you with the brainwashing shampoo... I know I'm not a fan of talking about it with how little people understand, so I thought you might not want to."

Shego shifted, setting her now empty plate to the side."I see where you're coming from. Really well, actually… But the whole thing with the attitudinator? I think in some weird ass way, I was okay with it." She shrugged. "I have no freaking clue as to why, but I am. And I had fun that week. Not including the Barkin thing. I don't know what I was thinking with that."

"No one knew what you were thinking, trust me." Kim shuddered. "Bleh. You can do a lot better than him. But anyway, yeah, I had fun too. Going shopping with you, seeing the Memopad. Even fighting against your brothers with you." She shrugged. "We got along. We had things in common. I actually got pretty angry when," she took a deep breath, "when Ron hit you with the attitudinator again." Shego noticed the hesitation in the name. "But at the same time, I was glad you were you again. Nice Shego is great, but Shego Shego is better."

The theif grinned. "There's something we agree on."

Kim smiled. "I needed a friend Shego, and you popped back into my life and offered to be one. We already got along once before, why not try again?"

"I dunno, Princess, we might get along even better if you turned evil. We could team up."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I'm not turning evil, Shego. I'm colour my hair blonde before I turn evil."

Shego tilted her head to the side, picturing a blonde Kim. "Eh, better to be evil before blonde. You look better with your fiery locks verses golden ones."

"I know, but I'd rather be blonde than evil."

"I'd rather you be evil than blonde."

They stared at each other, smirk mirrored between them. Unlike the previous night's staredown, Kim won. Shego had looked away, suddenly contemplating something the hero couldn't guess at. Her emerald eyes returned to her friend when she found her words. "Okay, Kimmie. One more question, but you don't have to answer this one." Kim tilted her head, curiosity in her face. "Why did you and the buff- Ron break up?"

The redhead's face fell as she looked away. How did she know? I never mentioned it… She bit her lip. "I loved Ron. I did. But he wanted something I couldn't give him. I'm not… Well, I am-"

A knock sounded at the door, cutting Kim off. She got up from the couch, headed for the door.

_Not what? Are what? God, Cupcake, now I have more questions than before…_ Shego huffed, watching Kim answer the door.

"Hey, girl!" Monique said happily, revealed from behind the door. She held a large makeup case in one hand and a black cloth bag in the other.

Kim grinned, any sadness from Shego's question being forcibly chased away. "Hey, Mo." She stepped back to let her friend in.

Brown eyes fell on Shego. "Uh, hi, Shego," the designer greeted uneasily.

"How's it going, Fashionista?"

"Fine," was the simple reply.

"So what did you bring?" Kim asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well," Monique began. "I've got makeup, hair accessories, and some shoes." She walked to the closest bed and plopped down what she held. Kim grabbed Shego's arm, pulling her off the couch and towards the bed.

"I'm coming, Kimmie, jeez."

The three women sat on the bed surrounding the makeup case. The top held different barrettes of various colours. Monique lifted the piece off and handed it to Kim, who immediately began to rummage through as her friend began on makeup.

Shego watched, surprised to be included in any way. She ignored the nostalgic feeling that threatened to rise in her and the memory that came with it: her sitting with her four closest friends the night before the high school's cotillion. Anger arrived with the recollection, but Shego pushed it away. Instead, she focused on the redhead beside her. Kim's eyes were lit up with excitement as she chatted with Monique about a particular barrette.

_Damn, she's beautiful,_ came the thought. Shego was caught off guard by it, but found it easy to accept. _Too bad she's probably straight._ Shego couldn't stop her next thought. _I wouldn't mind dating her…_ Only a bit of alarm flared up and she wondered whether she should panic at that simple fact. After all, Kim had been her rival at one point. They had fought. _The scars,_ came a whisper at the back of her mind. _She did that to you._

_She didn't mean it!_ Shego argued back.

_She said she hates you._

_That was a long time ago. We're friends now._

_Are you?_

Shego silenced her thoughts, deciding she really didn't want to think about that.

"Shego," Kim spoke, capturing her attention. "Don't you think this would look good on, uh… Shannen?" She held up a small accessory. It was a bright orange lily with a green leaf curved out to the side. The base was designed like a small comb to be able to slide into hair and stay. "I think it'd go with your dress."

"Shannen?" Monique voiced. "Who's that?"

Kim's eyes rose to Shego's, a silent question sitting there. "I've got it, Cupcake." Shego turned to address Monique. "Shannen is my alias. Kimmie gave me something to blend in with the masses since she's such a goody-two-shoes and can't be seen with her old green enemy."

"That's not why-" Kim began to protest.

"I know, Princess, I know." The voice was a grumble, but held no hostility.

Monique was almost confused by the interaction. She had never seen the two act in such a way with each other, but was pleased to see Kim had a friend closer to home. The two seemed to speak to each other without making a sound, looks saying plenty. Monique grinned.

Makeup was brought up as a topic again and Shego fell back into her thoughts just long enough to think _Does she still hate me?_ before being sufficiently distracted.

* * *

**So, I hope you all like my pre-comet Shego. To better describe her skin tone, it's a little lighter than say.. Halle Berry. There'll be more information on her family after this point, but not for a while. But Shego, as mentioned, gets most of her looks from her mother.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. What You Answer To

**So I'm finally back with an update. Fun fact: From chapter four on, the chapter's title is part of a quote that relates to something in the chapter.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight_  
_What You Answer To_

Shego watched in the mirror as she transformed into Shannen. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her head. I_ am Shego now, not Sh… Not who I was before. Focus on that._ She sighed, eyes combing over her face. _A few shades darker, and I'm looking at mom._

Shego wore the dress Frannie had given her. It clung to her, emphasizing her curves. _Shit, I look good._ She stepped out of the bathroom and went for the brush in her bag. Kim, she knew, wasn't there. She had gone on a quick trip to the door to receive the pizza they had agreed on (to be eaten very carefully for the two who were getting ready).

"Damn," came a voice. "You look hot, girl!"

Shego glanced back to see Monique. Shego couldn't help but snort, amused by the look on the woman's face. "Like what you see?"

Monique gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Well, yeah, actually."

Shego rolled her eyes but held a smirk. "Sorry, Fashionista, not interested."

Raising her hands up in a defensive manner, Monique spoke. "Just looking, I'll stop."

The door had opened just before her words, giving just enough for Kim to hear as she entered. A sigh escaped the redhead first. "Are you hitting on Shego, Mo?" She set the pizza box on the coffee table and turned to the two other women. "Er, Shannen," Kim corrected herself.

Monique huffed. "Can you blame me?" She motioned to Shego. "She looks fantastic!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yes, she's beautiful, I know. I saw her in the dress yesterday. It wasn't quite as well fitted, but she still looked amazing."

Shego crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Gonna keep talking about me as if I'm not here? I mean, I'm lovin' the compliments, but still. I am right here."

"Sorry," Kim spoke with a grin. "We'll stop with the compliments. I'm sure we can think of something else to say, right?"

Shego scowled. "Kimmie, you know better than that, don't you?"

"Do I?" Her smirk was infuriating.

"You're just lucky I don't wanna fight in this dress, Cupcake."

"That wouldn't have stopped you a year ago," Kim mentioned.

Shego rolled her eyes and gave a glare. "Tomorrow, you and I are going down to the gym and I'm kicking your ass."

"We'll see about that."

Monique sighed. "You two are insane."

Shego shrugged and took her hair brush into the bathroom. She began to brush through her raven locks. "Too long, yet not long enough," she mumbled to herself. There was always difficulty brushing to the bottom of her hair, a constant issue Shego had. Everything else was just peachy, for the most part.

As Shego did her best to spray the entirety of her hair with the detangler Monique had brought, the bottle was pulled from her hand. "Let me," Kim spoke. She finished what Shego had started before grabbing the brush. "Up, I'm thinking?"

"I dunno," Shego replied. "Anything will work, I guess. Haven't dressed up this nice for a while."

"It looked pretty up for that double date we went on. I think up would work here." Kim began to brush through her friend's hair. She was happy to find it to be incredibly soft.

Shego, on the other hand, found the situation off putting. Kim's fingers brushed her skin, only furthering the "abso-fucking-lutely" ridiculous idea that Shego had a chance with the hero. She countered it with _She probably still hates you. You were a fucking villain._

The woman let out a sigh. "Is something wrong?" Kim asked. "I can style it differently if you don't want it up."

"Nah, Princess, you can keep doing what you're doing." Shego leaned her head back, giving her friend easier access.

"Tell me if I pull too much."

"Hair pulling is no problem, Pumpkin," Shego spoke, winking at the redhead's reflection in the mirror. Kim turned bright red. _At least I know I can still get at you, Kimmie._

* * *

"Kimmie," Shego voiced. The two were seated in the back of a cab on their way to the gala. Kim wore her deep purple dress well. Shego appreciated how the younger woman's leg showed through the slit up the side. A light shade of lipstick had found a home on Kim's lips while a few shades darker of one covered Shego's. She had decided against her usual black, stating it wasn't right for her original looks and her tanned skin. The barrette in Shego's hair played off the dress perfectly.

"Yeah, Shego?"

"I need us to stop by Frannie's first. Okay?"

Kim gave her a questioning look, but only said "Okay."

Shego addressed the cab driver in French and gave him their new route. Minutes later, they pulled up outside Frannie's. Shego took a deep breath and looked at Kim. "I'll be right back, Pumpkin."

Ten steps carried Shego inside the fashion store. She felt unsteady despite the grace she had trained into every step. Susanna sat at the front once more. "Francesca est ici?" Shego asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Oui," Susanna replied. She started to say when Frannie might next be available, but Shego had already marched past her. Susanna called out to her, unsure of how to handle the situation.

Shego found Frannie in the same room in which the designer had put together Kim's dress. The platform held a mannequin this time which had red fabric that was sure to become something wonderful. "Frannie."

The old woman turned and let out a gasp. Before her stood a woman she had thought had been dead for years. The mixed skin tone and long dark hair had her convinced, but she could only wonder at how she was there. "Sharren? But you're... You're..."

Shego shook her head. "No, not Sharren... Her daughter. Frannie, it's me..." Shego gulped. "It's me. Sheyenne."

* * *

Kim waited in the cab, her mind on what Shego might be doing. She only got more confused when her dark haired thief returned to the vehicle with eyes that had very obviously just cried.

Shego ordered the cab driver to continue to the museum before sitting back in her seat and facing the window. Kim could practically feel the tension harbored in her friend so she took a chance. Slowly and precisely, Kim took Shego's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Shego was caught off guard and almost yanked her hand from the younger woman's grip but hesitated. She took a breath before giving a gentle squeeze in reply. She then pulled herself from Kim's grip with no hint of malice.

Shego cleared her throat. "Uh, Frannie really likes the bracelet you gave me, Princess."

"She was surprised to see your old self, wasn't she?"

"That's a bit of an understatement." There was a short stretch of silence that was only broken by Shego's next set of words. "She wants the two of us to join her for dinner before we head back to the states. Nothing too fancy, but she does expect us over."

Kim nodded. "Okay."

"And I warn you, she's going to hug you. She gets… emotional. And she really likes this bracelet." Shego turned away, eyes out the window. "And you don't owe me for the dress, okay? The bracelet… Being able to see my old self is definitely worth a dress."

Kim smiled. She reached over and set her hand on Shego's. The thief lit her plasma, but Kim didn't move her hand. The heat was tolerable, if not enjoyable. "Not gonna work."

Shego scowled and opened her mouth to make a snide remark, but she was interrupted.

_Beep-beep-bedeep._

"Wade, what's up?" Kim asked, removing her hand from Shego's to answer the call on her wrist.

"Sub-rosa detected a temperature spike. Almost ten degrees higher than before," he informed. "I'm guessing she was using her plasma?"

Kim nodded. "She's right here." She tilted her wrist so Wade could see them both.

"Hey, Shego."

"Nerdlinger."

"That's your disguise from the sub-rosa, right? Pretty. But it'll fail if you light up too much. The sub-rosa will overheat at a hundred and fifteen to a hundred and twenty degrees. If it does, you won't be able to keep up your disguise," he informed.

"Thanks, Wade," Kim spoke.

"Keep the heat down. Got it." Shego snapped her fingers and the green glow went out, a small trail of smoke rising. Kimmie isn't phased by the plasma. Great.

The rest of the ride was fairly silent. Shego stared out the window, contemplating her new ability to be her old self again with the bracelet. Kim's eyes were resting on Shego, though she wasn't conscious of the fact. Her mind circled around the things she had learned about her friend in the past few days, from bits of her past to her original skintone. Kim was surprised how comfortable she was around the thief, but didn't mind it a bit.

The two women stepped out of the vehicle in front of the museum. Many had already arrived and were heading inside.

"How're we gonna case the joint?" Shego murmured. "I mean, do we have a plan once we're inside, or are we bullshitting our way through this?"

"Wade and I were talking earlier and decided we should get some cameras in there for extra surveillance. He got a few micro ones to me for us to place. We have to find the most likely entrances too." Kim offered her arm to Shego. "Shall we head in, Shannen?"

"Might as well," Shego grumbled, accepting Kim's offer.

They walked in together and headed for a small table at the side. Soft violin music was played by a woman at the front of the room as a larger string set up was getting organized behind her. Shego and Kim headed for a table to the side, small enough that they were unlikely to be joined by others. "There's likely to be guards patrolling everywhere but here," Shego pointed out as she pulled a chair out for Kim. She sat in the opposite seat and met eyes with her company. "They won't be happy to find us snooping around. We need to wait until the party is a little further in before we can act."

Kim nodded. "Yeah. For now, we should probably mingle and try to blend in. There should be enough English speakers for me to manage, hm?"

"I'll be here," Shego informed. "People will come to me if they really wanna talk." She shrugged, but something crossed her mind. "Oh, wait here for a minute."

Kim watched as Shego moved towards the bar. She returned a few minutes later with two wine glasses in hand. Each held some amount of a dark wine inside. She sat back down and handed one -only half full- glass to Kim. "I can't-"

"You're in another country, Pumpkin. You're old enough here." Shego took a sip from her own glass. "It's only half a glass, so don't worry. It'll help you relax a little but won't inhibit you, especially since we ate before we came here." Kim still held the glass as though it would bite her. "Just try it, and if you still don't want it, I'll take it."

The hero gave her an uneasy look before looking at the red-purple liquid. Cautiously, she took a sip. "It's not bad, I guess."

"Gonna drink it?"

Kim pursed her lips. "Yeah, I guess."

Shego nodded. "Okay, Kimmie, just promise me you won't take a drink from anyone but me or the bartender. And keep yours with you. I know it's a fancy party, but I'd feel better if a pretty woman like you was a little more careful. If I need to save your sorry ass, I will. But I'd rather it not be needed."

Kim grinned at her friend. "I knew you cared."

"Whatever," the thief grumbled, not bothering to confirm or deny the claim.

"I promise to be careful. I'm gonna go mingle, okay?" Shego nodded and Kim departed, wine glass in hand.

Shego remained at the table and sipped her own drink. She kept track of where Kim was, but also surveyed the crowd. No one stood out to her to be suspicious of and no one really seemed to notice her, not from the main part of the crowd at least. She watched the two entrances that led back further into the museum, noting when guards passed by and at what intervals.

The reason for the gala was at the front of the room. It was a huge amethyst that had once been the religious center piece of an ancient tribe. At one point in Shego's life, it would've been something she wanted to steal. Hell, even now she wanted to snag it. She wouldn't though, as it would lose her the pardon she had been granted. And her redheaded friend.

After a while, she scanned for Kim.

Kim was leaning against one of the taller tables close to the bar, a flirtatious smile on her face. It was obvious she was attracted to whoever she was speaking with by her manner; her back was a little straighter, her head was tilted down the slightest bit, and the smile wasn't leaving her face. The person on the other side of the table was blocked from view, but Shego's curiosity was peaked. She paid close attention until the crowds parted enough to show. To Shego's great surprise, it was a woman. She had dark hair in a pixie cut and a heart shaped face.

_Whoa, what? Kimmie is flirting… with another woman?_ Shego was completely caught off guard. _Maybe there's a man I can't see, or…?_ Just as she thought it, she was able to see that it was only Kim and the woman at the table. _So is Princess actually…?_

"Well, hello," a deeper voice said. "I don't think such a pretty lady should be sitting alone."

* * *

**I can't wait to post the next chapter. Kim makes a choice that changes some things for Shego. Or maybe confuses her, more than changes things.**

**Either way, thank you for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**-Oh, and hey, I finally used my headcanon name for her this chapter. So there's that.**


	10. A Comma

**One of my favourite quotes got me this title for the chapter.**

**Let's continue.**

* * *

_Chapter Nine:  
A Comma, a Question mark or an Exclamation point  
_

Shego glanced over. There was a man a bit taller than her standing by the table. He had short blond hair in a military cut and the slightest of accents in his voice, but Shego couldn't pinpoint. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was talking to him. She'd much rather go over the new information she had just learned about Kim.

"Depends on why she is."

"Come here alone, or did your date leave you here?"

"Neither."

He raised an eyebrow. "Would I be chased away if I sat down?"

"Probably."

"But not definitely." He sat, causing her to frown.

"I may not be here with a date, pretty boy, but I am here with someone. She's a lot more interesting than you."

He didn't take the hint. Instead, he introduced himself. "I'm Eric."

_Had to be that name, didn't it? Screw you, universe. _"I'm not interested."

"Aw, come on. I'm pretty nice." He leaned forward, elbow on the table.

"Yeah, well, I'm not." She glanced over to see Kim was no longer where she had been flirting with the woman. Kimmie, I could really use your help right about now...

"A pretty little thing like you? I doubt that."

She very nearly lit up her hand but remembered Ward's warning at the last moment. "Looks don't govern that. Just because I'm good looking doesn't mean I don't have a nasty temper. Which I do. Don't tempt me to use it."

"I just wanna talk," he answered. "And maybe later we can have a... more intimate conversation."

Shego scowled, but was saved from having to reply. "Shannen, is something wrong?"

_Oh thank God, Kimmie. Perfect timing._ She grinned, feeling Kim's presence beside her. "Hey, Pumpkin. Nothing is wrong, pretty boy here was just leaving."

He frowned, looking up at Kim. "Kim Possible..?"

She nodded, a friendly face covering any kind of threat she harbored. "In the flesh. And maybe you should leave my friend here alone." She set a hand on Shego's shoulder as she spoke, a kind of subconscious message she had learned to send long ago. Some men tended only to listen if the "territory" was "claimed".

He grumbled under his breath and left the two.

Shego let out a breath. "Thanks, Kimmie. He wasn't picking up on my hints."

"No problem." Kim smiled at her friend. "Should we look around now? I think it's been long enough, and they're going to start the speech about the exhibit."

"Perfect time to slip out." Shego stood. She led them towards the path she had chosen. Casually, she slipped her arm through Kim's, pulling her close enough to speak to her without others hearing. "Guards pass by every fifteen minutes. Last one was two minutes ago."

Kim nodded and followed the thief's lead. "Well, this is certainly a first," she whispered. "Purposely casing a place. I mean, we aren't stealing anything, but it still feels weird."

"It's fine, Princess. I've got your back. For now."

Kim grinned. "You so care." Only a grumble was the response received. "Wade gave me some micro cameras to place up. I've already put some around the room, just in case."

"How'd you find time to do that when you were flirting with that woman?" Shego smirked.

The hero rolled her eyes. "We need to get a few more up so Wade can monitor what's going on and get us here as early as possible when he catches something."

They turned the corner, now out of sight of anyone who was at the party. Shego released Kim's arm, though she was reluctant to. They kept their voices low as they worked.

Kim slipped two fingers under the edge of her dress at the side of her breast. She pulled out a small, nearly flat bag.

"Kimmie, that looks like you just pulled out drugs or a condom," Shego commented.

Kim rolled her eyes. "These are micro cameras."

The thief raised an eyebrow. "You stuck miniature cameras that the nerdlinger has a direct link to inside your bra?"

"I trust Wade!" Shego gave her a look. "And… I kept it on the outside of my bra."

"_There's_ the truth." She gestured down the hall. "Come on. Quick and quiet."

They were just that as they went to work. Their focus was on the room the amethyst was to be moved to once the gala was over, but they expanded out to include the nearest skylights and emergency exits too. Within eight minutes, everything was set.

"We're done then?"

"Just let me double check with Wade and-"

The soft sound of foot steps echoed down the hall. Caramel met olive.

"Someone's coming," they both spoke at once. Their minds flew to the most logical conclusion: the museum guard. That was never good when it looked like they were casing the place.

Shego wasn't sure what to do. Usually in such a situation, she'd find a spot out of sight, but she wasn't about to leave Kim out in the open like that. Her plan B was always knock whoever had the misfortune of discovering her out. Once again, Kim would try to keep that from happening. Shego couldn't believe that she didn't have a decent solution to their problem. _Goddamnit, Kimmie! I'm blaming you for this._

Amongst her thoughts though, Shego didn't realize Kim had formulated her own solution. Kim caught Shego off guard and pushed her back against the wall. "Princ-" All thoughts stopped when Kim's lips crashed down onto Shego's neck. A gasp escaped from her lips, fireworks going off under the skin Kim had her mouth on. She froze up, not sure what to do. Green static traveled over her hands and up her arms as she fought to control it. For a split moment, green flashed were the warm brown of Shego's eyes should have been.

The kiss was broken just long enough for Kim to whisper, "Just play along."

_Oh... Oh!_ Now Shego understood. She let her hands rest on Kim's waist as Kim's hands settled on her hips. Pink lips once again met the diluted umber skin that hid Shego's green hue as a man came around the corner. He wore a black tuxedo that had come unbuttoned and exposed a recently stained white undershirt. He was portly and had thick brown hair on his head. He was escorted by a woman in a light blue dress. She was taller than him, both naturally and with the help of her heels. She kept him from falling over; he was obviously drunk. (Shego applauded herself for making these observations when Kim was applying probably fake, but very convincing kisses to the base of her neck. Damn, could she kiss.)

"Not a guard," Shego murmured into Kim's ear.

"Oh, dear," the woman spoke, having noticed the two.

Kim broke away, a furious blush on her face. Apparently she had been affected by her distraction too. She gulped as she turned to them. "Sorry..." she said aloud. "We didn't think, uh, anyone would end up back here..."

The woman blushed. "Ah, no, we're sorry. We thought there might be an exit this way, so my husband here wouldn't get so embarrassed about leaving in this... state."

Shego cleared her throat and jerked a thumb towards the exit she and Kim had already checked out. "There's one that way."

"Ah, thanks," the woman replied. "Sorry for… interrupting." She guided her husband away.

"They got the right idea," he mumbled as he was brought away. "We should do that…"

"No, William, not now. You're drunk."

And like that, they were gone.

Kim let out a sigh as she turned to Shego. "Sorry. It was all I could think of."

Shego waved a hand as though clearing smoke from the air. "Caught me off guard there, Cupcake. But I guess I can't complain." She took a few steps back towards the party, a smirk on her face. At the last moment, she turned to Kim again. "And next time, Kimmie? I'm the one that does the pinning." She left with a wink, proud to have kept her composure after that.

Shego returned to the party, hand ghosting over the smudges of lipstick left behind by Kim's lips.

_So that settles that. Kimmie plays for the other team, most likely. I'll have to double check that... Meanwhile I'm back and forth between teams and filling in where I find a spot and… Really thinking I wouldn't mind filling in next to Princess. But, for all I know, she still doesn't like me but does. I mean, I get that we're friends now, but has she actually forgiven me for all that shit? For Eric? I didn't know about him, it was one of Drakken's only decent plans. Really fucking horrible at the end, but still._

Shego's hand followed back to where her scars were just barely hid. _She was pretty close to those. Let's hope she doesn't see 'em, eh? I'm not sure how that would go down._ A sigh escaped the woman as she returned to her seat. _So she might like ladies. But do I have any chance? ...I was really hoping she'd be straight so I could just forget it. _She repressed a frustrated growl._ Women are so confusing._

She grabbed a glass of champagne off of the passing waiter's tray and downed it. She really didn't want to think about Kim or dating or anything that threatened to overcome her thoughts. So she focused on their job. It would've worked, if not for Kim being her partner for the job. _Fuck..._

Kim, meanwhile, was where Shego had left her. Her face still burned red, but she had a job to do. She couldn't just stand around and think about how much she had enjoyed her solution to their temporary problem. "Wade," she spoke, lifting her wrist to see the kimmunicator watch.

"Yeah, Kim?" The boy's image appeared and he gave her a curious look. "You okay? You look a little flushed."

"Fine. We were almost caught is all."

"And that made you blush?"

"Wade, are the cameras all set?" Kim deadpanned, avoiding the mention of how they had gotten out of their situation.

"Uh, yeah," he replied. "All are functional. Minimal audio, but that's because they're fairly small."

"Okay. I'm gonna go back to the party. All we have to do now is wait for the thief."

* * *

Silence hung between Kim and Shego until they reached the hotel room.

Kim was the first to speak. "Shego, I'm sorry I did that back there."

Shego shrugged. "What's that phrase you say? Oh yeah. It was "no big"." She moved to her suitcase, retrieving a change of clothes. "But you do know what that means, right?" She slipped the sub-rosa from her wrist and her tanned skin returned to the pale ivory green she was used to.

Kim paled. "... What?"

Shego grinned. "I have to get you back for it, of course." _I could do it now. Change right here. Take off my dress and slip on my pajamas… But it'd be too soon. I have to catch her off guard. But if I do it right now, maybe… No, no. Not following that path. Too tempting._

"Shit."

With a chuckle, Shego walked towards the bathroom. "Goodnight, Kimmie."

* * *

_"Cool! A hologram Pearl!"_

_"Aw, geez…"_

Kim watched the screen, a small smile on her face. Kids cartoons were one of her guilty pleasures. Wade had hooked her up with the english version on the tv instead of the french dub that would be playing.

The door opened, allowing Shego inside. Her eyes drifted to the television.

_"Do you wish to engage in combat?"_

"What're you watching?" she asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised.

_"Let this be the perfect battle."_

"Steven Universe."

Shego watched the scene play out, her arms crossed.

_"You've already made a mistake by challenging me!"_ spoke a translucent character in a robotic tone.

A woman with the same look, but more emotion and less translucency replied. _"Ha ha! We shall let our swords decide."_

To the side, a shorter woman with a purple skin tone yelled at the two. _"Neeeerd!"_ She was shushed by the woman and boy beside her.

Shego let out a chuckle. "I like the purple one."

"Me too," was all Kim replied.

"Is this all you've done today?" The thief asked, stepping partially in front of the television.

"Yes, and can you move, I haven't seen this one," Kim complained before adding in a hasty "please and thank you".

Shego grinned. "Why, Princess, it's like you're not happy to see me!"

"Shego!" came a whine. Kim looked up at her friend. "Please? I haven't seen this one and it's hard to catch up..."

Shego stood firm between the redhead and the television. "Why should I?"

Kim dug deep and pulled out her trump card. "Pleeeease?" Her pout was in full force and incredibly effective.

_"Match set."_

"Shit. Fine, Pumpkin, finish up your show and get ready for the gym. I'm keeping my promise from yesterday."

_"Challenger wins!"_

Kim smiled and nodded. "Got it!"

Shego stomped away, grumbling. She dug into her suitcase and pulled out her workout clothes. She went for a simple grey tanktop and well fitted shorts. She stepped into the bathroom to change and pulled her hair up and out of the way while she was at it.

It was a few minutes before she stepped out. Kim had yet to move farther than grabbing her own change of clothes. Her eyes were still glued to the television.

"Almost done, Cupcake?"

Kim nodded, not really paying attention to Shego. "Yeah, yeah, hold on…"

The thief humphed and sat down on the side of her bed. When the episode ended (_Finally…_), Kim jumped off the bed and changed quickly into her clothes. She wore a dark green sports bra, her midriff exposed. She had a pair of black shorts as her bottoms. Shego's eyes lingered on the exposed skin for half a moment before she stood.

"So, kids cartoons?"

Kim pursed her lips. "I like watching them."

"Little baby Kimmie, just the same." She crossed her arms. "Let's go. I plan on kicking your ass."

"So not gonna happen."

* * *

A pained cry sounded, traveling through the thin walls. Those that heard didn't care, and those that cared were long gone.

Standing above, past the observation glass, stood a figure. Her cruel eyes, a monotone grew with the slightest hint of red around the pupil, focused on the subject below.

"Stop."

After a moment, the scream stopped, leaving the subject alive, but only just.

"Results?"

"Transformation on thirty percent of extremities. Heartbeat at seventy per minute. Vitals are slowly returning to normal."

The woman smiled, a certain heartlessness showing through. "Perform same experiment on subjects two twenty seven, three fifteen, and four eighteen through four thirty. Engage control systems. And have First Officer Seido report to me."

"Yes, sir."

"I believe it's time to do inventory."

* * *

**The sole reason I updated a bit early is a friend of mine mentioned I should.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Shego certainly did.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Preoccupied by a Single Leaf

**Ah, and we're back. I'm back. Whatever.**

**I got a lot of reviews last chapter! Thank you all a lot! After reading your excitement about the kiss, kinda kills me to do what I'm doing with the rest of the story. Well, not so much as the rest, as a lot of the upcoming stuff.**

**Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

_Chapter Ten:_  
_Preoccupied by a Single Leaf_

Ten minutes later, Shego and Kim were stretching on the mat in the gym. Both held grins in anticipation of what they were about to do.

"So, Pumpkin, not counting our little bout a couple days ago, when's the last time you had a decent fight?" Shego asked, her grin turning into a predatory smirk.

"Ah, are you worried I've replaced you?"

"Can't replace this kind of skill."

"I could say that the last fight I enjoyed was a few years ago. But the last decent fight? Within a couple of weeks."

Shego stood and rested her eyes on Kim as the hero finished her stretches. "Aw, Kimmie. Enjoying our fights? You really are a flirt."

Kim rolled her eyes before standing. "Here to talk or fight?"

A soft growl left Shego's lips as she dropped into a ready position. "We usually do both."

A voice interrupted their banter. "You ladies gonna be done anytime soon?" They both looked over to see an older man, fairly fit, standing by a lean but embarrassed looking younger man. "We want to do some real fighting."

Emerald met olive for a quick moment before returning to the man. "A real fight?" Shego now returned to addressing Kim. "Ready, Princess?" The look in Kim's eyes mirrored the look in Shego's. They were going to show him exactly what a real fight was.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" Kim asked in a slightly robotic voice, referencing her show from earlier.

"Neeeerd."

Shego aimed high, but Kim ducked the blow to knock her sparring partner off balance. Shego caught herself and retaliated with a side swipe that Kim blocked. They invested their all in each hit with a sound knowledge that the other could handle it. Smiles graced their lips as they performed their violent dance. Each blow was either blocked or weathered.

Shego felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the usual good mood that accompanied it. _Wow, Kimmie, the villainy was worth it just to fight you… This had better be a normal thing now that we're friends._ Her mind was clear of troubles because it was so focused on Kim. Nothing else mattered with her body moving and her sparring partner in front of her. _Pumpkin, if you're this good in a fight, you must be **amazing** in bed._

The two of them fell back, Kim pinning Shego down. "Out of practice, Shego?"

Shego took a look at the situation, noticing where their heckler was standing. Others had surrounded the mat, watching the fierce fight. "Not for long, Pumpkin." In a split second, Shego had kicked Kim off her and into the man who had heckled them.

Kim swore as she sat up and moved away from him. She managed to apologize as she launched herself back at Shego. Contact was made once more as they met in the middle.

The fight lasted almost an hour, if not more. Rarely did their expressions fall from the cocky smirk they each mirrored. Their banter flew back and forth almost as much as their fists. The spectators numbers grew, but neither woman noticed. They were too focused on each other.

Finally, Shego managed to pin Kim down. She had a knee pressed to the hero's back and her arms twisted behind it. "Shego: one, Kimmie: zero," she murmured in Kim's ear before releasing her captive. Applause caught the thief off guard, causing her to glance around. "Shit…" She ignored the people watching and offered her hand to Kim. "Come on, Pumpkin. Let's get out of here."

Kim rolled over and grabbed the hand. "Damn, that was fun," she commented, gracing her friend with a smile. "Honestly, I missed that."

They walked away from the mat, ignoring any inquiries from the spectators. "You aren't the only one. Now c'mon. We'll go change and go out for dinner." _And I am going to try to crush this crush. Or maybe I'll enjoy my time with you. I haven't decided._

* * *

"Seido."

"Sir."

"I've got a job for you." There was only silence in reply. Seido was a handsome man. His hair was cut army short and he had a strong jaw. His eyes were a cloudy cerulean, his eyesight only worth anything because of her. His face was scarred from his years fighting. A chunk of his left ear was missing. "So, darling, I'm missing one last thing. I'm allowing you twelve soldiers, sapphire class."

"What is it you want me to retrieve?"

"Just another gem. It's quite large, and the museum quite guarded, but I believe you can do it." She caressed the side of his cheek, taking slow steps around him.

"I will do my best."

"Return to me with the gem and you will be rewarded, darling." Her voice was a purr. "But," the purr now gone, she continued, "you must be careful. Global Justice has begun to catch on. Do not get taken and allow no harm to befall the gem. The soldiers are expendable."

He gave her a salute and exited.

Her eyes trailed after him. He was her favourite worker, in more ways than one. He was competent, handsome, and, after having his sight restored, unwaveringly loyal. She was attached to him, to say the least. He had remained at her side for years and had no issue with what she did. While at time she found it troubling, she did admit she felt a sort of affection for him. Any other man would've taken advantage of it. He was not any other man.

She repaid loyalty with loyalty. Anyone to hurt him, to cause him harm, would suffer.

She took care of her own.

* * *

Shego woke late at night. She wasn't sure what had woken her, but she knew her dream must've been a good one as she could feel a slight arousal from it. She sighed and sat up. Something had to have woken her.

"No…"

Shego jumped, eyes falling on Kim. The redhead was mumbling in her sleep, moving around some with the blankets tangled around her legs.

"Shit. Kimmie?" Shego stood and moved to the side of the other bed. _She… She's having a nightmare._ A sigh left Shego. _Little Miss Perfect is gonna make me go soft…_ She ran a hand through Kim's hair, trying to calm the hero. "Shh, it's alright, Pumpkin. Nothing is gonna get you. I've got your back."

It took a few minutes, but eventually Kim seemed to settle down. Shego continued to play with the soft, fiery locks of her friend. She was half asleep, looking down at Kim.

_Soft lips attached themselves to Shego's neck, pulling a moan from deep in her throat. She buried her hand in Kim's hair in order to direct her movements. "Mm, Kimmie…"_

Shego's eyes snapped open. _So… So that's what my dream was about. Well. Okay then._ She gulped, removed her hand from Kim's hair. She was wide awake now. She moved to her bed and climbed back in, trying to handle the information.

Staring at the ceiling, she tried to ignore how appealing the thought of sleeping with Kim was. _I knew I was attracted to her, but is this is fucking ridiculous… Can't I just crush how I feel and ignore the fuck out of it? I've done it before._

She groaned and rolled over. _Maybe… Maybe I should just ask her out?_

That could be an option. Kim had been flirting with that woman at the party, so maybe she wouldn't be against dating a woman. But what if that woman was Shego? Her once arch-enemy? Would she be up for it?

I know she's my friend but… I still get so fucking worried that she still hates me. I worry over that, and yet, here I am, having a sex dream about her.

She shoved her face into the pillow. _Maybe I can ask someone what she thinks about me? I mean, Monique knows her pretty well. I could go see her…_

_Yeah._

_I'll go see her._

* * *

"Hurry up, Pumpkin," Shego complained, tapping her foot as she stood by the door.

She heard Kim huff. "Gimme a minute, my hair isn't co-operating."

"Doesn't really matter much. Frannie won't care. Or she'll do your hair for you. Either way, we need to get going." She crossed her arms and watched as Kim finally stepped into view. She wore casual clothes, a simple light blue t-shirt and jean shorts. Her hair was back in a messy ponytail.

"It's not too bad, is it?"

Shego shook her head. _You always look amazing, if I'm completely honest. Too bad for you I'm not._ "It looks fine. Now come on."

Kim pursed her lips, giving Shego a very bland look. "I just wa-"

_Beep-beep-bedeep._

"Wade?" Kim asked, looking at her wrist.

"You two need to get to the museum now! I just caught footage of three men sealing up the room. Ride is there in five," he informed quickly.

Shego sighed but leapt into action as Kim signed off with Wade._ I guess I better call Frannie. But first, clothes. Hm, change in front of Kimmie? Yes, I think so._

She grabbed the garment that she had spent much of her past in: her catsuit. Without hesitation, she stripped down to just her bra and panties. She turned away just as Kim turned in her direction. She could hear a slight gasp as she pulled on her catsuit.

Shego smirked, but continued to pull the tight-fitted outfit on. She could tease Kim later. She did, however, catch a glimpse of Kim changing; a long stretch of skin down Kim's side and her back were captured by Shego's eyes for a few split seconds. _Mm, Kimmie… I would absolutely love to get my hands on you._ Shego grinned, happy with the decision she had made earlier in the day. _Just a couple weeks. I can stand that._

The thief gave Kim her privacy though, and rolled her shoulders. "You ready for this, Pumpkin?"

"As always."

* * *

**Earlier that Morning**

Shego rapped her knuckles hard on the door before her. It opened.

"Whoa, Shego, what's up?" Monique asked, stepping back as Shego pushed her way inside.

The thief held a rock in her hand and wore an angry, troubled look. She simply let out a growl in reply at first. After a deep breath, she looked at Monique. _Get straight -heh, bad pun- to the point._ "Is Kim gay?"

Monique was completely caught off guard by the question. "Wh.. What?"

"Is Kimmie gay? Does she like girls? Prefer a V over a P? _Is she a cat person_?" Shego huffed. "I really can't think of any other way to ask it."

Surprise showed on Monique's face, followed by understanding. "Oh!" She smirked. "I'll tell ya', but you gotta tell me why after, deal?"

"Whatever."

Monique closed the door and crossed her arms. "Why do ya' have a rock?"

Shego shrugged. "I'm likely to get angry. I don't really deal with emotion well, and I'd rather not destroy Kim's best friend's apartment. Now can you tell me, please?"

"Oh, yeah." Monique smiled. "Kim likes ladies, yeah. She's dated one or two before too."

"But wasn't she with the buffoon?"

"Yeah, but she didn't like him for sex. It was a romantic thing, y'know? But Ron didn't want just romance. That's why they broke up. She told him how she loved him, but his parts held no interest for her." Monique frowned and looked away. "Stupid of him, really, but I guess it was his choice." She shrugged before moving her eyes up to meet Shego's. "Sooo... why'd you wanna know if she likes ladies?"

A fierce blush sprang up across Shego's cheeks, colouring them a darker green. Sparks of green danced across her hand, affecting the rock only. "Because I'm fucking stupid, that's why."

Monique's face lit up. "You like her?"

The sparks of green flared up into a steady burn. "I'm fucking stupid, and I think she's fucking beautiful, and I'd like to fucking date her."

"Fuck and date her?" came the question, Shego's word pulled apart. Monique smirked.

A sigh escaped Shego. "Not really what I meant, but interpret freely," she grumbled.

Monique's eyes seemed to light up. "This is great! Oh, are you gonna ask her out?"

"No." The answer was quick, but not painless.

"But… why not?"

Shego gripped the rock tight, focusing her emotion into her plasma. "She hates me. She has to. She's even said it before." The words came out as a growl, but sadness was their fuel.

Monique gave her a confused look. "What're you talking about? Just a couple days ago, you two were hanging out and trying on dresses together."

Shego's grip became a vice on the rock. She was doing her best to keep control and leave Monique's house in one piece. She could feel the rock changing underneath her hand from the heat and pressure. "She told me she hated me and then kicked me into a tower. Pretty sure she meant it. I don't know why she'd be my friend now."

"Shego, that was more than two years ago!"

Shego pursed her lips and held the stone up to stare at it so she could avoid Monique's gaze. "Hasn't left my mind since."

Monique frowned. She remembered the nights after the prom very well. Kim had been torn apart by what she had done to the point of crying for a couple nights after. Monique had stayed up with the hero to comfort her as needed. Never had she seen Kim so guilt ridden before that.

"She didn't mean it."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"She told me." Monique crossed her arms. "That night, actually. She told me a lot that night. She felt so guilty for knocking you into that tower… She could barely look in the mirror after seeing you all up and hurt like you were."

"But-"

"It was a heat of the moment thing. She never wanted to say it."

Shego was quiet. Her plasma flickered. "So… Say I were to ask her out. Think I might have a chance?"

A grin appeared on Monique's face. "TBH, yeah. But," Shego frowned again. "You should wait a couple weeks. It hasn't been long since she and Ron broke up. She needs some time. But after that? Go for it! My girl needs some lady love, and if you're up to it, I'll support you all the way. Just don't hurt her and we'll be all good."

"I wouldn't hurt her on purpose, not any more. Only screaming I want from her is the good kind."

Monique let out a chuckle. "I think you two would have a real Maureen and Joanne kinda vibe, but better."

A huff left Shego. "What is it with you two and references to musicals?"

"I took her to a few when I lived back in New York. Why, what'd she reference?"

"Wicked."

Monique's eyes lit up. "Girl, you two would make great a great Elphaba and Glinda. Lotsa homoerotic subtext there." Her grin was wide as she winked. "If you two are together by Halloween, I'm makin' you SFKC."

"SFKC?"

"Some freaking killer costumes."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She set the stone down on the table. It had a blackened handprint burned into it, green around the edges. "I guess… I can wait a couple weeks. Then I'll ask her out."

Monique let out a happy squeal. "This is gonna be great!"

* * *

**And there we are! Who's excited? I know I am.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Just to be Near

**This chapter is sad, and I apologize for that.  
**

**Forward.**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven:_  
_Just to be Near_

Shego crouched at the edge of the skylight, eyes on Kim. "Looks like they really want that thing."

The view through the skylight showed nearly fifteen figures standing resolutely around the amethyst, only one before it to deal with the lock. They wore coats that hid their figures and had hoods pulled up to cover their faces.

"They aren't gonna get it. Not on our watch." Determination shown in Kim's eyes. Her grin showed she was excited for what they were about to do.

"Bet I can get more than you."

"In your dreams," Kim declared, grin growing.

Shego winked at her. "Different things happen in my dreams, Cupcake." Without another word, she expertly popped the hatch of the skylight. It wasn't meant to open, but that had never stopped her before.

Each took one out as they landed, leaving another ten, not including the man working on the lock. "Well, howdy there, boys. Mind if we join your little party?" Shego asked, a grin on her face.

Without providing an answer, the men moved to attack. "Looks like they wanna dance," Kim laughed out.

Both dodged the initial attack, Kim choosing a backwards handspring and Shego leaping off the back of one attacker. Shego took down two with a fake out, causing them to crash hard into each other. Kim knocked another out with a roundhouse that landed on the side of his head. Two more fell at her hands when she took out her compact and dropped a small capsule at their feet. It sprang up into a jelly like substance that kept them from moving. Shego took two more head on, easily dodging their slow punches. As she did so, Kim utilised her grappling hook to get on the other side of the final three. They were slow to turn, giving her time to knock the legs out from on and take the final two down with another capsule.

"I got six, I win!" Kim announced to Shego. The thief rolled her eyes.

At the same time, both Kim and Shego turned their eyes to the man in the center. He had succeeded in removing the glass piece from over the amethyst and now stood with it under one arm. "I think it's time to give up."

Shego nodded. "She's right. Not much point when all your idiots are taking naps."

"The soldiers were expendable." He dropped into a ready position, only taking a moment to set down the gem.

And suddenly everything was moving. Shego and Kim both attacked at once, their bodies in sync as they went after the man. He dodged a large amount of blows, but where he would dodge a punch from Kim, Shego would land a kick. He was talented, but it was obvious that he didn't have a thorough knowledge of hand-to-hand combat like they did. Realizing he was out-skilled, he managed to get back around to the amethyst. He got it under his arm once more, back to a stalemate with the two women.

Thinking quickly, Kim did a front handspring, finding her way to the other side of him. Shego moved as well, taking well-aimed punches at the man to serve as distraction. As Kim removed the gem from his grip, he acted as he saw fit.

Shego froze, facing down the muzzle of a gun. Her plasma lit, coating as far as her upper arms, but nothing more than that happened. "Don't you fucking dare."

His eyes didn't leave Shego, but he addressed Kim. "Give me the gem."

"You hurt her and you will _never_ get this," Kim growled. She held the gem up, ready to smash it.

His cloudy blue eyes met the angry emerald of Shego. His orders rang in his head, reminding him not to get caught, reminding him the gem must remain in one piece.

"Put the gun down, or this shatters," Kim ordered, pure anger in her voice.

Slowly, he moved his hand to the hem of his pants. He would not fail her. No capture. No harm to the gem.

In one movement, the gun was on the floor and his opposite hand was at his mouth before they knew what happened.

Shego leapt into action, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. "I owe you one, Princess," she spoke to Kim. "Really."

"I-" Kim cut off as the man collapsed. "What's happening to him?"

* * *

"Kimmie…" There was no reply. "Kimmie, it wasn't your fault."

"I feel like I caused it."

Shego gulped and scooted closer to her friend. A gentle hand found its way to Kim's shoulder. "No. It wasn't. You saved my life, Cupcake. He took his own. He didn't want to be caught."

They were seated just outside the museum on a bench. Global Justice agents were swarming the area. Shego had found Kim there, curled up and nearly crying.

"But if I had put it down, if I had... Had gotten him away from you some other way..."

Shego cut her off, shushing her. "Listen here. It is not your fault he used that cyanide capsule. It is not your fault. If you had put it down, he probably would've shot me anyway before escaping." With the gentlest of touches, Shego brushed hair out of Kim's face. "Now, let's go back to the hotel. You need sleep."

Kim shook her head. "I... I need to fill out the paperwork before we go."

"Already done, Pumpkin. So let's go back to the hotel so you can sleep."

Kim didn't have the energy to question why Shego was being so gentle, nor why she had filled out the report on the mission. She let herself be led to the cab Shego had waiting for them. Kim also didn't question why Shego was allowing herself to be leaned on, nor why the thief had a protective arm around Kim's waist.

For once, most of the anger in Shego's thoughts was gone. It was overcome by the worry she had over Kim. W_ow, Kimmie did not need this. She seemed stressed enough... At least I can be here for her, I guess. Crap, I hope I don't mess this up..._

Once back in their room, Kim moved slowly to change while Shego was quick to head to the bathroom to peel off her catsuit. She returned to find Kim sitting on the edge of her bed having changed already, staring at the floor.

"Kimmie?"

"It was my fault."

A shot of anger flared up inside Shego, sending a few green sparks over her torso. She took Kim's face in her hands. "Kim. It was not your fault. It will never be your fault."

Listless olive eyes looked back at her, half full of tears. With a sigh, Shego dropped her hands from Kim's face and pulled the girl against her. Kim didn't resist; in fact, she helped push herself into the thief's arms. Shego was caught off guard by the first sob, but held Kim close.

It was torture for Shego to hear Kim in such a state. Furthermore, it was torture to be so close to Kim and be so useless in calming her down. She wasn't sure how she could help. She felt it was a job much more suited to Kim's mother, or maybe Monique. Not someone who was slightly more than infatuated with the mentally bruised redhead and had once fought said woman over the smallest of things.

Shego sighed. _Things have really changed. A year ago, I'd never be holding Kimmie like this. Hell, three weeks ago I wouldn't be. Kinda pisses me off how she's gotten under my skin, but still._ She began to murmur to Kim, doing her best in the unfamiliar situation.

Eventually, Kim quieted. Shego scooped her up and moved her to the head of the bed. "Get some sleep, Kimmie. You'll feel better in the morning." She started to pull away, but paused. "If you need me, wake me up. If you don't wanna wake me up, feel free just to get in bed with me, so you know someone is there, okay?"

Kim nodded; her eyes were red from crying.

Shego went to her own bed and climbed in, ready for the day to be over. She wasn't used to showing what could be called affection. That wasn't who she was, not since childhood. It had much more been her mother that had done this sort of thing, Shego taking a sideline unless she needed to comfort someone. But Kim needed comfort, so… It was needed, she guessed.

It was obvious the extent of comfort Kim needed when Shego felt a draft as the blankets were pulled back. Kim slipped under the blankets, a few inches left between the two of them. A soft whisper left Kim. "Thank you, Shego."

"I've got your back…" was the only thing Shego could think to reply.

Shego remained awake, but Kim fell asleep fairly fast. Shego's gaze rested on Kim. Only a bit of soft light through the curtains illuminated the redhead. Shego's breath caught in her throat as emotion rose in her. The site of Kim before her was almost too much. _Kimmie, why do you gotta do this to me? came a thought. Can't you wait a week or two? So I can ask you out and we can sleep in bed a little closer than this?_

A pained look passed over Kim's face and a small whimper left her lips. _Goddamnit, Pumpkin! Nightmares again?_ Shego sighed. _Maybe they'll go away and I won't have to do anything…_ Kim's fist gripped the sheets, her face twitching in fear. _Fuck._ Without another thought, Shego pulled Kim against her. Slipping her arms around the woman was practically torturous, but she focused on calming Kim down.

_I'm going soft. I'm fucking going soft because of this prissy little hero... Why doesn't that bother me?_

* * *

When Kim woke, she was tangled together with Shego. Wha? But she felt comfortable. _She's really cuddly and warm…_ Almost without meaning to, she snuggled closer.

"Kimmie?" She was caught off guard by Shego's sudden statement. "Feeling any better?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah… I think so…"

"Good. Now why don't we get up, I'll call Frannie and see if she wants us over tonight, and we can go out and do something. Get your mind off things. Sound good?"

"Yeah…"

Shego reluctantly removed herself from Kim's arms and got off the bed. "Alright. Betty gave us the okay to go home, so if we go to Frannie's tonight, we can leave first thing tomorrow."

Kim sat up, surprised at how she missed Shego's close proximity. "Okay… Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." _Poor word choice._

"Why are you being so nice? Last night too…"

Shego pursed her lips. "Listen, Pumpkin. We're friends. That's already been established. Last night, you went through some shit that you shouldn't have. So, I've got your back. Don't get used to me being this nice, because the sarcasm will be back soon, trust me."

Kim smiled. "You totally care."

Shego grumbled and turned away, whipping out her cellphone. "You might as well call and see if Fashionista wants to join us for whatever we do this morning."

Kim grabbed her kimmunicator and sent Monique a message, only to get a reply a few minutes later. _"Can't, GF. Sorry! I've got work. But hey, Paris is a great place. Hang with Shego and enjoy the view ;D"_

_Enjoy the view? What view?_ Kim shrugged and turned, shaking her head. Her eyes landed on Shego. Shego was stretching, her phone in hand as she spoke to Frannie. She had one leg stretched out, her free hand bending the toes back some. Her other leg was slightly bent, to help her balance. She had worn boxer shorts and a large t-shirt to bed. The boxer shorts clung to her, showing off her ass. But the t-shirt hung loose, only giving a few key hints as to what lay underneath. _Well, that's certainly a view…_

"We'll be there at six. Okay. Love you too. See you tonight," Shego finished on the phone. She hung up and tossed it on the bed. "Alright, Pumpkin. Dinner is at six. Whaddya wanna do til then? Monique joining us?"

Kim shook her head. "No. She's got work. And I dunno what we should do. Any suggestions?"

"Have you been to the Eiffel tower yet? We could go there. There are art museums, which I seem to recall you enjoying. Um… We can wander, I guess. I've lived half my life here, so you can choose." Shego's phone went off, alerting her to a text. She snatched it up and checked it.

_"Totes gonna be your wing-woman on this,"_ from Monique. Shego rolled her eyes and tossed the phone away again.

"Anyway, what do you wanna do? Any of that sound good?"

Kim shrugged. "You can choose. I've been to the Eiffel tower before. Actually, I'd rather avoid it… if that's okay?" _I'd rather keep Valentine's Day senior year out of my mind._ "Art museums don't sound too bad."

"Fine. Art museums it is. Now get dressed. We can go somewhere for breakfast. There's a great place not too far from here that my mom and I used to go."

Kim smiled, hiding her troubles. "Sounds great. Gimme a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Hurry up."

"You're not even dressed yet!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "So? I will be by the time you are. Before that even. But you should focus on getting yourself undressed right now, not me." She winked. "Unless you really want me undressed. I might be okay with delaying departure for that." Kim blushed and bit her lip. "Now hurry up."

With a sigh, Kim got off the bed, kind of wishing she had gotten more sleep. _It's weird to see Shego so caring,_ she thought as she got her clothes. _I mean, she was cuddling me. She's making sure I'm okay… This is weird, but… I do like having her as a friend. With her watching my back, I don't think anyone can get me._

She smiled. It was nice to have someone at her back.

* * *

**Yay, more bonding. Not quite romantic, but still close proximity. Shego is all about her Princess at this point.**

**Oh, and if anyone is aching for some Kim/Shego action, I did just post a oneshot "Conjugal Visit". Rated M for smutty reasons. It may or may not end up with another chapter. If I get bored, maybe.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Only Those who Play

**A little later than I expected, and a little shorter. And I'm not even a hundred words ahead of this... Welp. Here we go.**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve:_  
_Only Those who Play_

Kim and Shego spent the morning around the city, Shego's main goal being to distract Kim from the happenings of the previous night. They visited three art museums, leaving one simply because Kim felt Shego had the urge to steal her favourite piece. ("Come on, Princess, I won't risk my pardon just for that! It takes more.") They had lunch in a fancy little bistro a little after noon. After that, Shego brought her around to some of the better spots she knew of, even driving a while out of Paris for it.

They showed up at Frannie's shortly before six. Both were ushered inside, Frannie speaking in fluent French for a moment before switching to English for Kim's sake. She placed kisses on both cheeks of each woman and gave each a hug. "Mes filles! Ma belle petite fille et sa belle ami. How have you both been? Did you catch the criminal? I hope you're hungry, dinner is going to be great."

"What'd you make?"

"Hachis Parmentier," Frannie replied. "If I remember right, it was a favourite of yours, ma chère."

Shego smiled. "Yeah. Mom used to make it on my birthday."

"What's hachis parmentier?" Kim asked.

"A meat and potato dish, mon loupe; it's very good." Frannie led the two into her townhouse, happy for the company. She brought them to her living room and offered them seats. "Kim! I have to thank you. That marvellous bracelet you gave to Shey—"

"Frannie!" Shego cut her off.

A snort. "Ma chère, si vous ne lui dites pas, comment allez-vous avoir une relation avec elle?"

"Not yet."

"Fine, fine. But, vous devez lui dire votre nom, et le soc son arrêt ses pieds."

Shego grumbled and crossed her arms, a light blush appearing on her face.

Kim had no idea what was going on. Her short time of French in high school had not taught her enough to follow fluent speakers. She recognized a few words, such as "name", the verb for "to speak", and, of course, Shego's nickname of "my dear".

"Anyway," Frannie continued. "Shego is a grump, so don't be offended if she didn't thank you. She's not the best at that sort of thing." A shrug and a smile accentuated her statement. "Her teasing just means she likes you around. Her mother was the same way."

Kim grinned. "Actually, she did thank me for it. She's been quite the lady, lately, too."

"Kimmie," Shego growled as a warning.

Kim's grin grew wider and she trained her eyes on Shego. "What? I'm just chatting with Frannie." Shego started to reply but Kim rolled her eyes. "Relax, Shego. I really do appreciate what you've done the last day or so." Her face lost its grin and her expression became sincere. "Really."

A soft smile appeared on Frannie's face at the exchange. _They're so cute!_

A timer went off in another room. "Oh, that would be the food. If you would, ah, pardonnez-moi."

Shego got up as well. "I'll help. You wait here, Pumpkin. We won't be long."

Almost as soon as the two had left the room, Kim received a text. It was from Monique. _"Hey, GF! How's the day with Shego goin?"_

_"Pretty good. Just got to Frannie's for dinner,"_ Kim sent as reply as she brushed her hair out of her face.

Monique's reply came a few minutes later. _"She lookin fine again today? Cause that dress. Dayum! Emphasis on yum. Don't you think?"_

_"You already asked me that."_

_"That's cause she looked hot. And she's single."_

_"How do you know that?"_

The next text took a moment or so. "_Ran into her yesterday morning. We talked a bit."_

_"Why don't you ask her out, then? I think she likes ladies."_

_"I'm not her type, GF."_

_"And you know that?"_

_"I told you, gurl! We talked. But she's got a good type. Hang out with her enough and you'll see it."_

_"We've spent a lot of time together this week. She said her type is whoever she likes."_

_"…"_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"You aren't telling me something."_

_"It's nothing! Now go enjoy your dinner."_

Unbeknownst to Kim, she was the main subject of the conversation that had gone on in another room while she had texted Monique.

"Frannie, I'm not ready to tell her my name," Shego mumbled as she took plates from the cupboard.

Frannie smiled as she removed the food from the oven. "You said _not yet_ out there. So you are going to tell her?"

Shego shrugged. "Yeah, I guess…" She began to take silverware out. "I, uh… I talked to her friend. Monique. And… She thinks I have a chance."

The smile that often lit up Frannie's features was still there. "Of course you do. You're a beautiful, wonderful person. Why wouldn't you have a chance?"

"Because we used to be enemies, Fran." Shego frowned and felt the urge to light her hands, but held it back.

"You aren't now." She began to hum as she checked a pot on the stove. "You should visit me once you're together," she commented. "You'll have to tell me her favourite foods before hand, though, so I can make it for her."

"You're planning kind of far ahead… I haven't asked her out yet. She might say no." _Which would suck, not to mention be incredibly embarrassing._ Shego frowned and began to set the table.

"She won't. Now, how did your mission go, ma chère? Neither of you have mentioned it."

Shego scowled. "Not well."

"The thief escaped?"

"Worse." Shego sighed, glancing in the direction of Kim. "The guy- after we beat his men- ended up putting a gun to my head." Frannie gasped, but Shego waved her off. "Kim threatened to break the object he wanted: this huge amethyst. She was absolutely livid. He dropped the gun and, before we could stop him, downed a cyanide pill."

Frannie's expression changed to one of worry. "You had to watch that?"

"I've seen a lot worse, Fran. But Kimmie…" She sighed. "I'm worried about her. She never needed to see something so horrible." Shego examined her nails in an attempt to appear nonchalant. "She slept next to me last night. She had a nightmare too, from what I could tell." Her voice dropped to a murmur. "I can't stand seeing her hurt like that."

Frannie gave her a soft smile. "She'll be fine with you watching out for her." She took a deep breath. "Now, go get her, ma chère. Dinner is ready."

Shego nodded and returned to the living room. Kim was giving her phone an irritated look. "Wow, Pumpkin. What'd it ever do to you?"

Kim glanced over at her. "It let Monique make vague comments at me that she won't explain."

A snort left Shego. "Come eat to get your mind off them."

The hero stood and gave her friend a smile. "Smells good."

"Wait until you taste it." She jerked her head in the direction she had come from. "Now lets go."

When they got to the table, Frannie had already taken her seat. The table was a small circle, fit for no more than four table pulled a chair out for Kim, receiving a thanks.

"Mon loup, how are you liking Paris?" Frannie asked as she leaned a bit on the table to offer Shego the serving spoon.

Conversation was free of any heavy topics. They spoke of what they had done earlier in the day, what museums they had visited, and their plans for the following day. Frannie inquired about Kim's family and Kim was happy to reply. Work was dodged around for the most part, until Kim and Shego's past was brought up.

"How did you end up here?" Frannie asked, gesturing to the two of them. "Friends, despite the rivalry you had?"

Shego and Kim looked at each other, surprised by the question. "Oh, uh. Dr. Director called me," Kim spoke, eyes returning to Frannie.

"The old cyclops said I was stealing again and wanted Pumpkin to catch up with me."

"She wasn't stealing," Kim chimed in.

Shego shrugged. "Of course not. I'm on the semi-straight and narrow."

"I know- Anyway, after we met up so I could tell Dr. Director-"

"Cyclops."

"Whatever!- that she wasn't stealing. Afterwards, we talked. Ended up agreeing that trying to be friends might actually work," Kim finished. "And we are now." She shrugged. "Probably kinda surprising, but we've been friends before." A nod of agreement from Shego.

Frannie smiled. "I'm glad then." She winked at Kim. "Just between you and me, I think she could use a few more friends like you."

"Frannie, I do not need another full of herself hero as my friend," Shego pretended to sneer, but she couldn't hide the smirk she ended with.

Kim scoffed. "Oh? Full of myself, am I?"

Shego couldn't help but grin. "Uh, yeah. I mean, kimmunicator? Do you see me calling my phone some form of my name with a long ass suffix at the end?"

"Wade named the kimmunicator, not me! And you have an entire city named after your family, not to mention a mountain," Kim pointed out. "I really think I'm not the one who's full of herself."

"I didn't make them name the city that," the thief argued.

"Hah! Ego with a capital SH, I'm thinking." Kim grinned. Shego's only response was to raise a middle finger in the hero's direction.

Frannie couldn't help but laugh, reminding the two she was there. "You two bicker like a couple. It's adorable."

Once more, emerald met olive, each an eyebrow raised. Shego looked back at Frannie. "We've always bantered like this. Just, usually we're throwing punches while we do it."

Frannie shrugged. "Je pense que cela prouve ce que je dis."

Shego huffed. "Whatever."

* * *

"Say goodbye to Paris, Cupcake. Our flight is boarding."

"It'll be good to be home," Kim commented.

Shego nodded. "I know how you feel. We've been gone for what, almost a week?" The hero nodded as she led the way to their seats.

"Yeah, and you weren't half bad as company," came the teasing tone. Kim flashed her a grin as she stowed her luggage.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "At least I didn't use all the hotel towels."

Kim rolled her her eyes and settled down in her seat. "You could've just called down for more, you know. Besides, couldn't you just dry yourself with your plasma?"

"I could, yeah, but if I do that too much, my skin dries out. And I don't like having to put lotion on everywhere- _unless_ someone else is helping." She winked. _And Princess, if I can get you in the shower with me, that will definitely need to happen._

Kim waved off the suggestion. "Fair enough, I guess."

"Damn right it's fair enough." Shego rolled her shoulders, crossing one graceful leg over the other. _Mm, gotta get that image out of my head. Kim with her hands all over me… Definitely making that happen, wow. This thought line is dangerous..._

"So what are your plans when we get back?"

Shapely shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "Work, probably. A couple requests popped in while I was gone. But that doesn't occupy much time. So I'm pretty much free. You?"

"I'm gonna visit my parents first, like I usually do after a mission. Catch up on my college work too." A sigh escaped Kim. "That's it."

Shego glanced over at her. "You've got my number. If you're free Friday, call me up. We can go to a club." She snorted. "Lord knows you need to de-stress."

"I doubt I'll be free, but I will keep it in mind." She gave a half smile. "It sounds fu-" she cut off to yawn.

"Damn, how easily do you get tired, Pumpkin?" Shego raised a very skeptical eyebrow.

Kim shrugged. "I haven't been getting good sleep lately. Not entirely sure why."

_Her nightmares… I wonder if she remembers them._ "Maybe you should try some calming teas. Just don't take melatonin."

Kim tilted her head. "Why?"

"Melatonin can give you really vivid dreams. If dreams are what's keeping you from good sleep, don't take it." She found an opening for another bit of innuendo. "If you really need good sleep, you can always call me up. I'm sure I can think of a way to tire you out." She waited for the comment to sink in and the blush to appear before she ended it. "We can spar, of course."

"Ah." Kim turned her face towards the window, trying to control her blush. _If she keeps up with this teasing, I'm gonna have the kind of dreams I had about her senior year. I mean, those **would** be better than what I've dreamt lately…_ She pursed her lips before leaning back in her chair a bit.

"Want me to wake you up when we're about to land?" Shego asked, her teasing tone gone.

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, Kimmie."

"Thanks, Shego…"

* * *

**So, the next update may take a bit longer than usual, but hopefully you'll hang in there. You've withstood everything so far. A weaker reader would've quite by now. You, and I mean you specifically, will be rewarded, I swear. Eventually.**

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
